Calling All Titans
by Saphire Raider
Summary: Calling All Titans with a twist. I'm obviously a Rob/Star Fan. So when The Brain attacks The Titans Network I add my own flair on how the story can revolve around those two a lot more hopefully without losing the main focus with Beast Boy. Better Summary inside first chapter.
1. Home Bound

AN: Takes place at the end of Season 5 right before the battle with The Brotherhood of Evil. We find the Titans flying home right after returning from their final missions of handing communicators to Argent, Pantha, Jericho, Herald &amp; Bushido. Robin then proceeds to test the Titans communications with every Titan and honorary Titan checking in for their response.

Beast Boy will still be involved in the take down of The Brain but Starfire and Robin will be doing different roles. I also, want to incorporate The Brain and Monsieur Mallah's game of chess along with Professor Chang's freeze ray in a different way. So the attack on the Titans will be delayed as I put this all into place. It's very obvious by my stories that I am Starfire &amp; Robin biased when it comes to the Teen Titans, so if anyone doesn't like this idea then don't read. No I don't own teen titans or anything like that. Yes I will be taking lines from the show and incorporating them into my story.

END AN:

* * *

(NAR POV)

"Calling all Titans, this is a test of our communication systems. Is everyone ready?" Robin asked, opening the frequency after receiving Beast Boy's message that Herald had received his communicator and like the rest of his team, was flying back to the meeting point above the Atlantic Ocean west of Africa.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy all patiently listened as the Titans East checked in followed by the honorary Titans of their broadcasting network. Each of their pod's radar screens lighting up as each check in occurred.

"All sectors are secure; await further instruction. Beast Boy,"Robin switched his message over so it was only broadcasting to his immediate team. "We're heading home."

"Waaahoooo!" He cheered so loud each of the team had to pull their headphones slightly away from their ear. "Race ya to the meeting point." He beamed seeing Raven's ship become the first to enter his radar on the right.

"Team, did anyone notice Hot Spot's check in location was not in Morocco?" Robin asked now that he was only speaking to his immediate team.

"Aw dude, no way. We're heading home remember?" Beast Boy whined as Cyborg's ship now entered his radar on the left.

"Guys listen, I'm getting a faint signal over the Titan's channel. There is interference with the signal, like its scrambled...so I can't tell where or what it's coming from." Cyborg interrupted everyone as Starfire's ship entered his radar on the right.

"Boost the signal and reroute our five communicators to intercept it. We need to make sure it's not a beacon requesting help." Robin encouraged as Cyborg changed their routing signals.

"...reunion...to wait," the broadcast came in a bit scratchy at first. "It is time we start...o...their pawns. Robin, as the King will not be so easily captured, not with Starfire guarding as his queen. His Knights were chosen wisely with Beast Boy, Aqualad and Mas y Menos. Cyborg and Bumblebee also make perfect Rooks for his army. Alas, they are of little threat just like...placed bishops: Raven, Speedy, Kid Fl...and Ji..." The transmission ended in nothing more than empty wave crackles. Cyborg tried to catch the signal again but it had vanished.

"Rerouting all signals back to our devices. Everyone's working?" Cyborg asked, eager to be sure his friends had heard what he did.

"That voice," Starfire gasped first.

"The Brain," Beast Boy's voice had lost the cheeriness it once held.

"Cyborg did you get anything from that signal? A location, a way to pick it back up?" Robin inquired.

"No man, it came out of nowhere and left just as fast. Almost as if they had been trying to broadcast to someone else but the signal got jammed into ours." Cyborg scratched his head.

"Their pawns, king, queen, rook, knight, bishop," Raven quoted some of The Brain's words. "He is treating this fight like a chess game."

"With us, Titans East, Kid Flash, and whoever Ji is, as leading pieces." Beast Boy's fist tightened around his chair.

"And with our Honorary Titan friends as the pawns," Starfire shook her head as Robin's location appeared on her radar, coming into view on her right.

"There isn't anything we can do about it right now. We have our system set up. We will get home and plan our strategic moves for when he strikes." Raven's calm voice broke the tension somewhat as Robin's ship appeared to her left on the radar.

"Ive got all of you in my sights; we should be in range soon." Robin kept his team on track. He wasn't sure how they had received that broadcast. If it was meant to be received as false information it didn't even tell them much. No this hadn't been on purpose. Somehow, they had gotten a small look into how The Brain planned to attack.

"And soon we'll be home sweet home. Tofu burger, here I come!" Beast Boy rubbed his hands together practically tasting the juice on his lips as he licked them.

"What I don't get is how he would know about our honorary members. It's not like they publicly broadcast that they are affiliated with us." Cyborg brought the mood back to a serious nature.

"Wildebeest is still missing and Mallah did come after the kids I had to protect." Raven slowed her ship down as she reached the meeting point seconds before Beast Boy; both of them switching their ships into joint mode.

"Madame Rogue also knew about Hot Spot when I went to respond to his distress signal," Robin agreed now able to see Starfire's ship in range with his own eyes as she slowed her ship to rendezvous with Raven and Beast Boy's. Cyborg's was beginning to do the same.

"So what. They only know of a few of the honorary members. They have no idea what we have in store for them." Beast Boy kicked his feet back and waited as Robin and Cyborg tied for last, moving into place so the T-Ship could be made complete.

"Yes, with our new friends in place we shall be victorious!" Starfire cheered as they were all in place to join pods.

"Finally, after months of fighting The Brotherhood of Evil, we are heading back to the tower. First I'll play Mega Monkeys 4.2 then I'll eats a tofu burger...or maybe I'll eat a tofu burger then play Mega Monkeys 4.2...or I can eat a tofu burger while playing Mega Monkeys 4.2!" Beast Boy droned on.

"I wish to make with the haste so I may see Silkie again," Starfire added her own desire to Beast Boy's.

"Prepare to interlock," Robin's authoritative voice brought them all back to the task at hand.

Beast Boy switched his ship first to interlocking mode and hovered, waiting while Cyborg's slid into place behind him. Turning around the green changeling waved at his cybernetic best friend. Robin was next while the girl's turned their ships so the thrusters were prepared for the T-Ship's specifications.

"In place," Robin confirmed latching his pod into Beast Boy's from the front.

"Thrusters ready for attachment," Raven informed the group as Starfire's began moving into place on Beast Boy's left and Raven on his right.

"T-Ship complete; We're going home ya'll!" Cyborg cheered as full T-Ship steering was restored to his command.

"Titans, let's go home." Robin smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Perhaps we might order the pizza?" Starfire questioned, her stomachs growlings could momentarily be heard over their head sets.

"Sure Star," Robin gave a soft chuckle.

"Well alright!" Cyborg cheered. "Now we're talking!"

"Raven are you not filled with the joyous delight of the greasy, cheesy goodness to come?" Starfire inquired.

"Thrilled," came Raven's dry reply followed by Starfire's solo celebration as she clapped her hands and giggled.

"We still need to stay focused. This chess game they are playing. We need to figure out what that means for us and how they plan to strike," Robin reminded his team before reaching down and adjusting their navigation. This last angle change and they were headed straight for Titans Tower.

"Yes, why am I this queen? They named Raven a rook, Cyborg a knight, Beast Boy the horseman and Robin you the King. What does all that mean? They are all pieces from your game of chess, Raven." Starfire tapped her lip as she curiously wondered aloud.

"Yeah Robin, care to explain why you're the King and she is the Queen?" Cyborg asked sarcastically. Beast Boy laughed and Raven's left eyebrow raised as smoke could be seen coming out the back of Robin's collar, filling his pod, as well as the sound of his breathing increase.

"Friends, set your gaze on the horizon! It is our home!" Starfire quickly changed the subject as she pointed straight ahead. "I wish to fly. Please lock oxygen flow so I may." Starfire beamed inside her pod.

"Sure thing, have fun." Cyborg smiled as her case released allowing her to slip outside and shut it.

The Titans all smiled as she floated beside them, keeping pace with the ship as it closed in on their tower. Robin kept his head straight forward so no one could see his eyes watch as she dipped low enough to run her fingers along the ocean water. He could imagine her giggle as he watched her eyes dance in delight.

"She saved your butt," Beast Boy joked to Robin. The rest of the team smirking as Robin chose to ignore him.

"Prepare for landing." Robin grumbled not acknowledging any statements. He shook his head and focused back on their landing procedures as Starfire circled around the tower until she stopped at her bedroom window to which she opened and floated in to greet Silkie.

"Pizza is ordered. It'll be here in 35minutes. Plenty of time to get the T-Ship unpacked and cleaned!" Cyborg pulled into the loading deck and begin powering it down.

"Cleaning? Unpacking? Aw man..." Beast Boy whined as the Titans all climbed out of the ship. "Hey, Starfire isn't down here. Is that her suitcase you've got there oh Kingy?" Beast Boy raised his eyebrows and snickered at Robin who had grabbed hers first then dug his own out.

"Starfire always cleans her pod before we land; everyone does, except you." Robin continued walking unphased as he joined Raven in the elevator who had used her powers to move her suitcase into the elevator.

"Yeah but her suit case?" He tried to tease again as Robin swung his own bag on his shoulder and carried Starfire's in his other hand.

"She has one...unlike you," Robin pointed behind him at Beast Boy's twelve overflowing suitcases now falling out of the T-Ship as Beast Boy looked up.

"Uh oh," he squeaked as they all toppled on top of him. The top suitcase shook a little until a green mouse poked his head out between two. Pushing with his front paws he struggled to get free but his butt held him in place. A few kicks and pushes later and he finally popped free transforming back into human form.

"Dudes! Aw come on..."

"Cleaned," Cyborg was pulling out his own gear and parts he had packed for the journey. "And get all your stuff back to your room."

"Going up?" Robin smirked as the elevator doors shut with he and Raven inside.

"I need some hot tea, peace and meditation," Were here only words. Robin nodded knowing how stressful and loud the last few months had been for everyone.

"I'll put some pizza outside your door when it gets here. Take all the time you need." He replied as the elevator slowed to the floor where there bedrooms were. Robin didn't expect a reply as she grabbed her suitcase and rolled it behind her leaving for her room.

Robin picked up Starfire's suitcase he had set down and with his on his shoulder, headed for her room. He shook his head as he could hear her voice from down the hall.

"Silkie our mission was very successful. I have even made any new friends. Argent is one of them and she is very nice. I am delighted we could ensure the safety of all the heroes from around the world. Robin would never allow The Brotherhood of Evil to hurt anyone. He works to ensure we are all prepared for the upcoming battle. They shall wish they had never crossed our path when we deliver the butt kicking." Her voice came through the door Robin was smiling outside of before he lifted his hand and knocked.

"Starfire, I picked up your suitcase when I got mine. I thought I'd bring it up to you," he pulled on his collar a little as it felt suddenly a bit snug when she opened her door.

"Oh Robin, do come in. I am grateful for your assistance. I was so eager to see my Silkie I had forgotten." She stepped aside to let him in.

"Don't worry about it. Is he uhh doing well?" Robin asked setting the suitcase by her bed as the door slid shut.

"Yes. He was very much excited when I surprised him." Starfire responded but Robin noticed she seemed distracted as she gazed out the window. Patting Silkie on the head as he smiled on the bed, Robin walked over and joined her.

"You okay?"

"Oh yes, please ignore my distant mind." Starfire half smiled. Gently placing his hand on her shoulder she turned to look at his concerned eyes before smiling. "I am... anxious," she seemed to struggle to find the word. "I do not understand but fear my question will only result in the teasing or worse." She explained hugging her arms around herself as she often did when unnerved.

"Star you can ask me anything; You know that," Robin offered with a genuine smile.

"I fear my question may make you uncomfortable yet I do not mean it in the context it shall come across as," she explained looking again at the horizon and not making eye contact. Robin shook his head after rolling his eyes before pulling Starfire's hands away from her body and pulling her gently until they were both sitting on the bed beside Silkie. Picked up the mutated larva, he smiled and placed it on her lap so she had something to fidget with since she appeared so nervous.

"So I'll sit here and wait until I understand how you want the question to be understood. Pizza isn't due for another 20minuted. Talk to me Star." He watched her sigh as she fiddled with Silkie before looking up at him.

"I am...troubled by the communication we intercepted from The Brain," she began and Robin swore his heart began beating so loudly Beast Boy and Cyborg would hear it from the garage below. "I am aware of the teasing Beast Boy and Cyborg gave you which is why I opted to fly back to the tower. They have a way of making matters more...complex," she was trying to be gentle as the heat rising in Robin's collar made him feel like he was about to sweat pools of liquid.

"Uhh ahem," Robin attempted to clear his throat. "Don't worry about them. I can handle whatever they say. You don't have to fly away." The direction this was headed made him extremely uncomfortable but the thought of Starfire leaving because of it, upset him more. "I'll have a talk with them, sorry you felt like you had to leave." He genuinely stated.

"The teasing does not alarm me and it is not the reason for my question. The Brain gave us all titles like the game of chess: King, Queen, Rook, Bishop, Knight and Pawn. What I do not understand is why. Why am I this Queen?" She asked sounding very concerned. Robin tilted his head as his heart calmed down. She didn't mean her question in the context it came across as, like she said.

"Explain more, I kinda understand but you still lost me. This isn't about the teasing...why are you worried about being a game piece?" Robin inquired trying to find the link she was attempting to show him.

"You have been named this 'King' because it is very clear that you are our leader. Cyborg is a valiant warrior and often changes places with you as leader, like in the game of chess: the rook and King are able to switch positions on the board, correct?" She asked and I nodded understanding her point more. "Bumblebee was also listed as this rook and she is leader of Titans East. The Knights are horsemen which are unique in their power moves and strategies. Beast Boy changes into animals which is unique. Aqualad talks to the sea creatures and moves water, also unique." She began explaining her point. "Mas y Menos move with great agility but only when together and only through touch."

"All unique in how they move and act," Robin agreed seeing her point more clearly.

"The bishops move the diagonal direction. They have great strength and are easily over looked and unexpected with how they play. They too are unique but cover the team from different angles. Raven's powers work differently and can be unexpected."

"Same with Speedy's arrows. You never know which one he is firing until after it is released." Robin stood up pacing in front of her now. And Kid Flash is always late, showing up at the last moment to help."

"And do not forget this mysterious 'Ji' The Brain spoke of. Ji being unknown makes him or her extremely unexpected."

"The Brain has our team figured out to a T. He even has our honorary members as pawns; Important but not consistent main pieces."

"So I am unsure. Why am I labeled this Queen?" She asked causing Robin to pause and meet her gaze. "I do not think The Brain would place me in that spot merely because it was vacant. While teaching me chess, Raven informed me the Queen was the second most important piece in the game. It contained special moves that helped not only capture enemy pieces but defend her own army. Once taken it became difficult, though not impossible, to be victorious."

"So why would he want you taken out of the game?" Robin caught on to her meaning now.

"How am I 'the Queen' in your army?" She moving the now sleeping larva from her lap to the bed.

"Your powers are unique and we are...uh...close." Robin struggled to end his sentence causing Starfire to blush. "You are good friends with many of the Titans. If he did capture you it would be a huge blow to our moral." Robin tried to reason her question aloud. "Mas y Menos love you. Speedy has asked you out on dates before,"

Robin tightened his fist unconsciously.

"Red Star and Argent are my newest friends." Starfire added.

"Your part of this team. My team. You're strong, fast, unique, pretty, kind, selfless, giving, hopeful, positive..." Robin rattled on not seeing Starfire smile when he called her pretty. "Losing you would be a different blow than the others and I think he knows that."

"Perhaps Robin," Starfire stood beside him now. "If this game is how he wishes to play, then we should learn more of his pieces and how best we should anticipate their strikes?"

"We could imagine a thousand different plans he might use and none of them may be right. But whatever his plan Star, we're a team. No matter what happens we fight together. If they took our Queen, I'd fight to get you back." Robin took her hands in his. "For the team," he added quickly feeling the blood begin to rise in his cheeks.

"I would never give up in obtaining you either. An army needs a King," she smiled. "And I would need my best friend." Her smile made Robin feel as if nothing else mattered. Her eyes softly gazed back into his, her hands were impeccably soft for throwing flaming star bolts around. They were best friends and holding her hands a few feet apart they both knew the other would stop at nothing to save them. Nothing else mattered...nothing else until their communicators began screaming with Beast Boy's voice on the other end.

"Titans, Hurry!" Successfully causing them to drop their hands and a small amount of adrenaline to jump kick them into darting out the room.

* * *

AN: okay that's chapter one. So how is everyone feeling about the theme of this story so far. Anyone excited? Can't wait to hear from you. It makes my week. I actually read the reviews all week as I work on the story. So review! Make my week. :)

END AN:


	2. When Darkness Falls

AN: Chapter two. Here we go. So as always I like reviews. They just make me want to keep writing because this story isn't finished yet and they let me know that this is something you all enjoy. So please review mostly because it helps me to keep writing. I hope everyone had a great weekend! Ps- this story is being written as I update. I am only 2 chapters ahead of what you're reading. It's not complete, so bear with me if updates aren't super fast after this. I did this for Easter so Happy Easter. Happy Day at Church!

END AN:

* * *

(NAR POV)

Robin raced for the living room with Starfire flying right above him. As they turned the corner the elevator dinged and Cyborg bolted out catching up and keeping pace with them.

"Trouble?" He asked.

"I don't know, but we're ready." Robin nodded. As they neared the doors to the living room Raven calmly portaled up from the floor joining them as they entered the living room.

"Beast Boy report, what's..." Robin ordered and froze along with the others in the entrance.

"So you're telling me they didn't order an entire vegetarian pizza, just a half? I'm not paying for four pizza's when I only get the half that's connected too Cyborg's meat lovers special of double meat and triple cheese." Beast Boy explained rather frustrated to the delivery guy who seemed unsure on if he was even going to get paid.

"Friend you sounded in peril," Starfire sighed landing next to Robin.

"Dudes, this is peril! Who's paying for these?" Beast Boy asked causing the others to groan. Robin stepped forward pulling out his wallet and handing the delivery guy enough to cover the bill and an extremely generous tip for his trouble.

"Keep it," he grumbled as the man smiled and left. The rest of the team still staring annoyed at Beast Boy.

"What? I didn't pull the alarm or use the Titian's entire speaker system. I also never said emergency." He defended himself causing the team to groan and Cyborg to drag his hand down his face.

Raven levitated past everyone and moved straight for her teapot in the kitchen while Cyborg, Robin and Starfire opened the pizza boxes.

"Cyborg have we intercepted anymore communication frequencies?" Robin asked sitting between him and Starfire at the table.

"No but I placed a few specifications on our system. If they have another wave come out I'll know." He assured before inhaling his second piece as fast as the first.

"If this chess game they are playing is supposedly so important, what roles do they represent?" Starfire asked.

"The Brain is defiantly the king," Cyborg paused to speak before starting on his third piece.

"Mallah is probably his knight with all that strength." Beast Boy nodded seriously.

"Madame Rogue has unique abilities. She is the queen." Starfire chimed in.

"Leaving General Immortus. He is more strategic like a rook would be." Robin finished.

"So who is his bishop? What is his plan?" Beast Boy asked not paying attention to a string of vegetarian soy-cheese dripping off the end of the slice in his hand.

"Whatever his plan, we're ready." Robin assured his team sitting or standing around the kitchen.

They all relaxed with their pizza, finally home and grateful to be out of the at-Ship. Raven even ate a piece after finishing her herbal tea. Leaving the pizza boxes Starfire joined Raven in meditation by the windows while Robin enjoyed catching up on crime files Bumblebee had typed in their absence and Cyborg and Beast Boy plopped on the couch for some Mega Monkeys action.

"That's right grass stain, you better run!" Cyborg threatened as his little monkey tripped over the surprise banana peels Beast Boy had left.

"You don't stand a...hey!" Beast Boy's jaw dropped as Cyborg took the lead.

"That's right, Cyborg might have been gone but he is back and can still kick your green mega monkey butt." He celebrated clicking buttons on the controller we fast as he could manage.

"So there's a new thief in Jump City: Andre Le Blanc. Hmm," Robin tapped the file thoughtfully. "Either Bee exaggerates or they took him down fairly easily." Robin had multiple files opened on the computer and clicked print to analyze and read the first in greater detail. Having been gone for months he felt it necessary to catch up on and and all new developments the city's criminals had attempted. Sitting back in his chair he began sifting through the notes. It was a,ways better to be overly prepared than to have any criminal, even one as easily defeated as Andre Le Blanc, get the upper hand on him. He was no child and had proved that time and time again.

"Begin to feel your powers move within your core. Let your breath flow them from your core to your fingers and back," Raven coached Starfire before returning to their chant, the sun fully setting below the horizon as twilight took over. The two hovered facing the sky as they focused their energy.

"Azarath Meterion Zinthos. Azarath Meterion Zinthos. Azarath..." The two spoke as one until a whirlwind crashed them to the ground with their shrieks in the middle of it.

"Has vuelto! Usted está de vuelta. La hermosa Starfire ha vuelto por fin. Nos alimentamos Silkie señor todas las noches! I Què bueno es ver a su hermoso rostro!" The twins circled around Raven and Starfire after they had quickly returned them to their feet. Raven's temper momentarily flared as her eyes burned red before pulling her hood back up to inhale deeply and control her surprised emotions.

"Mas, Menos!" Beast Boy beamed happily. "I never have a clue what you guys say!" He replied honestly but genuinely happy to see them as he paused the game and walked over.

"Eso es bien señor Beast Boy." Mas nodded to his brother.

"Sí, tenemos más divertido porque no se puede." Menos crossed his arms over his chest in agreement with Mas.

"Glad to hear you guys are back," Bee's voice came next as she Aqualad and Speedy entered the room.

"Titans East, great to see ya'll!" Cyborg high fived the three.

"I've just started on your case files, great job with the city. Thanks," Robin smiled as he reached out and shook their hands.

"Anytime," Aqualad nodded.

"Have any trouble?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Speedy winked at Starfire who was too busy with the twins zipping around her and chattering to notice his flirtatious advance or Robin glaring at him in response.

"Good," was all Robin responded with.

"We just thought we would pop in and see how awesome you found out we did." Bee reached her arms above her head in a casual stretch.

"Yeah, I'll be the judge of that." Cyborg grabbed the report from Robin's hand and skimmed it until finding her solo-part.

"As I zipped under the unstoppable train moving at destructive speeds, I realized if it meant my life or the passengers on board that I would save the innocent civilians at all cost." Cyborg dramatically read aloud causing Bee to blush and snatch at the file but missing. "I wasn't sure if it would harm me in the process but I reached my stinger down and allowed the track's energy to flow through me further powering the voltage necessary to blast the charge securely attached to the underside of the seemingly unstoppable subway car."

"Cut that out!" She huffed her wings angrily buzzing faster.

"There's always Speedy's," Cyborg smirked as he flipped the page. "Became a human sling shot, rode some missiles as a human arrow. Saved a bridge with humans on it. Looked good doing it," Cyborg read, his voice becoming unimpressed as he quickly lost amusement causing Speedy to shrug in response. "Oh and saved a cat earlier from a tree." Cyborg shook his head.

"I'm not much for writing," he replied.

"Obviously," Raven's dry scoff pointed out.

"Regardless, we appreciate the help." Robin ended the teasing and took back the files from Cyborg.

"Happy to do it again," Bee nodded. "Have any leads yet on the Brotherhood?"

"Not yet, we intercepted a transmission with vague information so Cyborg is keeping watch for anymore." Robin answered.

"I'd rather take the fight to them and get it over with. This waiting gets on my nerves," she complained.

"I hear ya there," Cyborg sighed.

"Do we even have an area to focus on for their location?" Aqualad asked.

"I've been fighting these guys most my life. The Brain rarely leaves clues unless he's ready to be found." Beast Boy pipped in.

"But with our system in place if there is any activity we'll hear about it." Robin was serious.

"Ya'll will want to hear the transmission though, it involves your team." Cyborg interrupted as Titans East gathered around Cyborg to listen.

"I'll be glad when this is over. What I wouldn't give for five minutes of silence," Raven sighed to Starfire as the two stood back from the group not needing to hear it again.

"Agreed, it will be pleasant to return to our past routines," Starfire agreed as she glanced out the window as a few stars had begun appearing.

"Starfire, how long has this been blinking?" Raven asked, walking towards the super computer.

"I am unsure," she joined curiously.

"Looks like the crime scanner was offline. Most likely because Titans East weren't here so there was no one to respond." Raven began typing codes to return it to normal.

"Since we are present, until the Brain makes his attack, we are capable of attending the alerts again," Starfire watched as the system slowly fired up.

"So he picked our teams as major players," Speedy observed strumming his bow string.

"That's smart on his part but with us together, they don't stand a chance." Bee smirked confidently.

"He's a brain, of course he's smart. That's all he's got to go off." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Not all brains," Cyborg whispered under his breath.

"I hate to break up the reunion," sarcasm dripped from Raven's voice turning all eyes towards the screen she had pulled up. "But with the local crime scanner now turned on, we've got company." The group gathered around to see Raven and Starfire pulling up a fifteen minute old alert.

"Report," Robin immediately entered leader mode.

"A lady downtown is calling herself Phobia," Raven read aloud. "She has shut down half the city in some sort of sleep or trance." Cameras pulled up ten minute old footage of the green caped woman, only catching small glimpses of her in the streetlights. She seemed to be wearing a skin tight black hood that covered her head yet she moved too fast for any camera to catch a glimpse of her face.

"She moves quick. Look familiar anyone?" Robin asked, turning specifically to Beast Boy to see if this was Brotherhood related.

"I have seen her once or twice before with Mento but she never stuck around to fight. I've never even seen her fight let alone speak." He admitted as Robin flicked through a few camera angles still unable to get a good picture of this villainess.

"Shall we take this one together?" Cyborg smirked to his comrades.

"Why not, you might need us to save your sorry butts" Bee laughed.

"Just be careful, last thing we need is to end up in this sleep trance," Robin reminded everyone. "Half the city is already out for the count."

"Another alert in the East. Looks like Argent is closest." Raven interrupted. Robin stepped forward taking control as he opened communications.

"Calling all Titan's stay alert. Hot Spot, Killowatt can you make it to help Argent?" Robin asked as the power lightly flickered in the tower.

"On my way," came an electrified crack from Killowatt as the blue man instantly responded.

"Argent I am coming. Will you be okay until we get there?" Hot Spot asked.

"I'll manage," her reply was short.

"Lightening here! Thunder and I are in close proximity. We shall join the fight." Lightening and Thunder joined the screen. The tower's lights again flickered putting the group a little on edge as they looked around and continuously checking the multiple windows for movement.

"It will be such fun to help. Won't it brother?" Thunder boomed slapping Lightening on the back with a jolly cheer.

"Sounds good, help is on the way Argent." Robin relayed waiting for her response but didn't receive one. "Argent?" He asked again before the Tower's power cut out and the large screen was lost. The room fell into a pit of darkness and a large thump sounded in the room as if something very heavy had fallen into some kind of support.

"I can see her. She is fine. We've got this," Hot Spot's voice came over their communicators each Titan had securely latched somewhere on their uniform.

"How did she get in?" Aqualad asked as a faucet could be heard shaking as he prepared to fight with his natural element.

"Cyborg, Starfire some light?" Robin asked as the group huddled together in the middle of the living room. Robin tried to look around but it was impossible to see his own hand in front of his face and with it being a new moon there was no illumination from outside. The only thing he could hear was the anxious breathing from most everyone in the room. Arming himself with his bostaff in one hand and a birdarang in the other he began wondering why neither of his team mates had obeyed his order.

"Star? Cy? Light?" He asked again as a feeling of dread settled into his stomach.

"Get ready guys," Bee warned the team charging up her stingers which illuminated the room ever so slightly in a static yellow spark.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy cried out in the small amount he could see, noticing the robotic man slumped over the couch he had been standing by.

"Starfire?!" Robin asked alarmed when he looked around and couldn't find her.

"Phobia, I can sense her in the tower." Raven warned everyone sounding a bit unnerved.

"Bee can those get any brighter?" Aqualad asked not liking the blinding darkness circling the group.

"I'm a bumblebee not a firefly," she snipped side stepping as she helped Más and Menos pull Cyborg into the middle of their circle so they could keep him protected.

"He's out cold. His systems are offline," she announced trying to check him for consciousness.

"Señor Speedy?" The twins asked noticing one of their own was also missing from their now tightly formed circle. Bee whipped around to notice a member of her own team was unaccounted for.

"I don't get it! How could Starfire and Speedy just instantly disappear?" Aqualad demanded

"Keep eyes on whoever is on either side of you!" Robin ordered. The two teams forming a tightly closed circle around Cyborg.

"Beast Boy!" Raven suddenly reached out to catch the green teen now slumped over in an angry looking trance state, his eyes rolling back in his head before his lids closed on them. "Beast Boy wake up. It's not real." Raven tried to access his mind but felt blocked. "She's be n in his mind for awhile, I can't break through yet."

"Put him in the middle with Cyborg!" Robin ordered now shaking out multiple glow sticks from his belt and tossing them around the room casting an erie yellow glow. Shadows that were normally seen from a ceiling light now appeared more twisted and threatening from a small floor stick light.

"Menos!" Mas cried in alarm as he turned to his right. "Señor Aqualad!" He exclaimed noticing his left was vacant as well now that Robin's glow sticks illuminated the room.

"NOO!" Beast Boy screamed suddenly thrashing around on the ground beside Cyborg. Sweat had started to form on his brow as he panted between gasps. "Stop! Please, no... No don't!" His body shook in response.

"It's a nightmare like trance. She is syncing into our minds," Raven spoke before her eyes turned black. "Everyone stay close. I'll set a barrier but it won't stretch far." She warned before beginning to chant her voice fading into the back round as she began projecting a barrier of protection from anything designed to harm the subconscious.

"She has to be here, stay alert!" Robin ordered as Cyborg's robotic eye lit up and his body began beeping.

"Sparky?" Bumblebee asked anxiously as she kept her stinkers out in front, fully prepared to strike the first thing that popped out at her.

"Ohhh...ouch...system rebooted," he groaned from the floor surprised to see Beast Boy thrashing about with a tear running down his has to duck his head back down to avoid Beast Boy kicking and shuddering. "She was in my head but my systems recognized it as a virus and my fire walls kicked in." He stumbled to his feet.

"Cyborg why isn't the generator kicking on?" Robin demanded looking for any sign of Phobia and their missing team mates.

"Stop! Release me! I am not a prize!" Starfire's voice screamed in terror from somewhere inside the tower.

"Don't go!" Beast Boy bellowed from the floor. "AHHHH!" Aqualad's voice screamed in unison with Speedy's cry. "Más!" Menos' bellow was occurring at the same time, rooms away from their location. All their terror stricken voices vocalizing at once seemed to surround the remaining Titans.

"Menos," Más screamed heartbroken with Bee buzzing by his side.

"Come out and fight you coward!" Bumblebee exclaimed hovering off the ground.

"Done," Raven sighed as Beast Boy's screams silenced into a whimper causing the boy to began to calm down and slowly waken back into reality. Raven's head snapped up right before she saw his foot take a step. "Robin stop! If you leave this room you leave the protection of the spell. It can't be extended." She warned knowing it didn't matter as he charged towards Starfire's cry and the door.

"Get these lights on!" He ordered right as they flickered to life. "Starfire!?" He exclaimed busting through the now opened sliding gray door.

"Generator online, defensive systems up and running." Cyborg answered as the door shut behind Robin. "No ones in the tower anymore," he sighed dropping one fist to the couch and the other across the top of his head. "What was that?"

Raven was helping a lost looking Beast Boy to the couch while Bee zipped after Robin. Cyborg placed his hand on Más' shoulder shaking his head to stop the boy before he ran off as well.

"They're gone," Raven replied as she held tight to Beast Boy's shoulders who had sunk his face in his hands, shaking his head.

"STARFIRE!" Robin's cry echoed from rooms away.

"Aqualad?! Speedy?! Menos!" Bee's followed.

"GAH!" How did she do it? My defenses, my tower...our home." Cyborg slammed his fist on the back of the couch making Beast Boy jump out of his skin.

"Calm down, you're alright now." Raven replaced her hands on his shoulders. "Breathe," she coached. His usual bright and laughing eyes looked up at her now blood shot and horror stricken. Even his green complexion was paler than usual.

"That...it was horrible," he whispered, trembling under Raven's touch.

"How can they just be gone?" Cyborg asked rhetorically as he kept punching buttons on his arm. The doors swished open making Beast Boy again jump as Menos looked up in hope as Bee buzzed in, communicator in hand, landing on the couch beside Beast Boy.

"It can't find them," she sounded shaken.

"Menos," Más whimpered hugging himself. Bee dropped to her knees and scooped him tightly in her arms.

"We'll find him. We'll find them all." She promised.

"STARFIRE!" Robin's scream echoed around the tower deep and furious. He raced into the room moments later looking to Raven who just shook her head before turning back to tend to the deathly pale looking Beast Boy.

"Deep breaths, it wasn't real. You're safe. You're home," she reminded him.

"It was just like I remembered it," Beast Boy shuddered, shaking his head no as Raven raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"I can't talk about it," his shoulders slumped.

Robin saw Bee on her knees holding a crying Más as he stormed past and pulled up both team's locators on the main computer proceeding to access their stats.

Scrolling through the data over and over he slammed his fist on the keyboard as four members of their two teams were no where to be found. The locators on their uniforms simply not operational or detected.

"They're just gone," he snarled kicking the chair over that once stood behind him.

"She's back," Raven gasped as a cold chill seemed to simultaneously shudder through each remaining Titan's spine.

"Robin you and Bee left the room. It's going to take me time to recast the protection spell on you both." Raven left Beast Boy to grab the wrists of Bumblebee and Robin.

"Too late," a dark voice cackled as they both dropped to their knees in screams of horror trembling. Raven watched helplessly as their eyes rolled back into their heads before Robin and Bumblebee's eye lids closed and they shook at Raven's feet.

"You're too late to stop anything!" The villainess proudly announced still unseen by any member.

* * *

AN: Tada! Chapter two is up and off to a quick start. Phobia was actually in the Teen Titans show and part of the Brotherhood of Evil's recruitment. If you don't believe me google it. I kinda wish she would have had a bigger role. Seeing all the Titan's fears would have been a great episode. But please review. Let me know how you liked it or even didn't. See you again soon!

END AN:


	3. Stolen Dreams

AN: Back for more? Whew, I was afraid I'd lost ya. Just kidding. Alright Chapter 3. What the heck is going on? This is getting fun! Also information reguarding any stories I have will be at the end of the story.

END AN:

"Too late," a dark, almost seductive, voice cackled as Robin and Bumblebee dropped to their knees in screams of trembling horror. Raven watched helplessly as their eyes rolled back into their heads before Robin and Bumblebee's eye lids closed and they shook at Raven's feet.

"You're too late to stop anything!" The villainess proudly announced still unseen by anyone; Her voice merely echoing from every corner.

"Cyborg looked around and saw their team had dwindled down to a lonely Menos, Beast Boy-who was still pale and visibly shaken, himself, Raven, Bee who had just passed into the trance and Robin, who was fighting to stay in reality but quickly succumbing.

"Robin we need to regroup," Cyborg picked Bee up in one arm and Robin, clutching his head, in the other.

"B! Grab Menos!" Cyborg ordered as the cackling laughter circled around them from every side, seeming to get closer and closer as they all huddled together tighter.

"No, we can't retreat, gahhh" Robin gasped breathing heavier now. "Starfire, the others." He fought to stay focused as he grew paler.

"This...this isn't real. Zucco no...No! He can't be here!"

"Raven we need to fall back," Cyborg urged as Beast Boy held Menos in his arms beside Cyborg not saying a word.

"NO IT'S NOT SAFE! Don't do it! Get the net up before they jump!" Robin screamed having succumbed to the trance. Cyborg winced as Robin kicked and knocked him in the shin.

"Raven now!" Cyborg screamed as his systems began to fight an intrusion.

"Azarath Meterion Zinthos," she breathed and swallowed their remaining team into her shrieking protection, launching them outside of the tower.

"We need to alert the others. Have them get to the safe house," Raven insisted as she took Robin from Cyborg's arm and Beast Boy set down Menos to retrieve Bee. Nodding, Cyborg hastily opened his arms communication channel to all broadcasts.

"Calling all Titans! We need to regroup." He explained. "Argent," he paused remembering the other attack, Anyone? If you can make it, you know where to go. It's not safe at Titan's tower." Cyborg explained.

"She's coming, we have to go! Azarath" Raven insisted but as she began to chant the three words the top floor windows, from the living room, bust open with trembling force and the silhouette of a woman could now be seen standing at the newly created opening, one hand in her hip the other pointed down at them.

"Meterion"

"If you avoided this surprise attack we'll be waiting for you. Titans Tower is compromised."

"Zinthos"

"Radio silence." Cyborg finished as he was swooped into Raven's protection and launched into the sky before the shards of glass landed where they had been standing.

When Raven reached their destination hidden in South America she gently deposited her passengers on the ground before releasing her spell of transportation into the sky.

"Stop that man! Stop Zucco!" Robin screamed, trashing on Raven's side where she held his arm over her shoulder to keep him upright.

"Please no, no...get away, hafta get away." BumbleBee started panting as Beast Boy set her gently on the ground.

"Beast Boy, get yourself and Más inside. Raven, can you break this?" Cyborg asked kneeling down to move Bumbleebee's body next to Robin's shows.

"Yes, I can replace the spell." She nodded, kneeling down to lie Robin next to her she placed one hand on Bumblebee's forehead and the other on Robin's. Cyborg watched as she began to chant when a rumbling of trees near them erupted and Cyborg quickly armed his cannon.

"You all survived?" Pantha's voice came before the the wrestling champion broke through and was visible.

"We lost a few," Cyborg sighed. "It came out of nowhere." He turned his arm back into a hand.

"Done," Raven interrupted as the two on the ground began to stir. Bumblebee's eyes opened first in horror followed by confusion of her surroundings.

"It's going to be okay, you're safe. It was all a nightmare." Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly and wrap her arms tightly around herself. "Sorry," he apologized replacing his hand again, which Bee only slightly nodded in response.

"NO!" Robin screamed jumping to his feet with weapons suddenly armed in both hands causing Bee to cover her ears and tremble as Robin darted around the humid forest.

"Robin, take a deep breath. You aren't there. It's in the past. There was nothing you could have done." Raven calmly explained standing to her feet, already knowing what he had been subjected too.

"No! I knew. I should have stopped it." He placed one hand on his head in confusion.

"It was a nightmare." She stayed calm. "No one knew it would happen until it was too late. You didn't know." Raven was firm. "You're body is still in a state of shock, you need to take a moment and collect yourself." But a sudden rustling in the bushes sent Robin launching himself in, instantly pinning the victim to the ground with the sounds of a struggle.

"Why are you here?!" Robin roared.

"Take Bee," Cyborg ordered as he pushed into the bushes after him seeing his friend head locking Tramm. "Robin he can't breathe. Let Tramm go! He's on our side!" Cyborg tried to calm the pointy haired boy to his senses. "Come on man, it was a trap. She played us. They got Menos, Speedy, Aqualad..." Cyborg paused momentarily, wondering if telling him they had lost 'her' as well, would push him over the edge or snap him to his senses. "Man, she...she took her." For Tramm's sake he decided to try. "She got...Star," he admitted instantly watching Robin's arm hang limp, releasing Tramm to his knees, refilling his lungs with air.

"You okay?" He bent down to check on Aqualad's right hand man to which he nodded yes.

"Robin?" Cyborg checked next only to receive silence. "Come on," he encouraged them both, pulling them one at a time to their feet. "We need to get inside."

Leading them back to their hideout entrance they found Raven waiting for them.

"I took her inside. I need to go check on those kids. If they are safe I'll leave them with the monks, but I need to make sure." She explained to Cyborg before vanishing into her Raven form and shooting into the sky not even giving him a chance to reply.

"And she says she doesn't 'do kids'," he shook his head, Tramm smiling beside him. "We need to get you two inside."

"Got room for two more?" A cheery bright voice asked.

"Gnnark nnark, Gnnark?" A deeper voice added. Cyborg turned in a huge smile to greet the newest arrivals.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite people from the top of the world, you got here fast." He remarked.

"We had already started this way when we heard about the attack near Argent. Gnnark travels fast when he has his mind set on something." Kole smiled. "Is he okay?" She looked to Robin.

"I'm fine, we need to get inside," he briskly answered still checking his surroundings anxiously.

"Come on," Cyborg let the honorary Titans in ahead of him while he waited on Robin. The boy stood staring at the sky and flinching to any leaf rustle or insect buzz.

Cyborg waited patiently watching his friend take multiple shaky breaths to try and calm himself. "We'll get her back," he spoke after a few moments of silence.

"She never should have gotten taken in the first place. Our tower is secure!" He pounded his fist into the door frame; his back still facing his mostly robotic friend. "I shouldn't have let her in my mind..." He slightly opened up.

"She played us all, there was no way we could have stopped her. We didn't know man. Using our worst moments and nightmares against us, it all happened so fast." Cyborg replied giving his friend the time he needed to compose himself. It was rare Robin ever let a microscopic amount of weakness show, but to lose his home, his thoughts and 'the girl'... now was not a teasing moment.

"Why are we here?" He asked needing to catch up.

"I had no communication with Argent or anyone attending the distress, our home was compromised, four members of our group were gone and untraceable, Beast Boy couldn't even stand up on his own, and I had just lost you and Bee." He explained.

"Good call," was his only reply as Raven reappeared shooting down from the sky.

"Melvin and her team are safe," she reported, looking at Robin with one inquiring eyebrow raised to which he only gave a curt nod in response.

"We should get inside," Cyborg suggested.

"Wait," Raven turned. "Someone's coming."

The three turned arming themselves for anything, waiting as a breeze blew softly around them. Raven's eyes pitch black, Cyborg's cannon radiating blue and Robin armed to the teeth to attack something.

"Relax," Raven sighed as Bushido dropped from a tree above, landing silenly next to them.

"He's one of us. Glad you are safe Bushido," Robin bowed receiving the same greeting from his friend. Gesturing him inside the four entered, the camouflaged door shutting behind them.

"This was built for emergencies, it isn't set up for luxury, just survival." Cyborg spoke as they walked in the main room where multiple bunk beds were to his right, a main computer and working space directly in front and a small stocked make shift kitchen to his right.

"Harold and Jericho were already here when I came in," Beast Boy joined what was left of his team as Bushido walked away to see where he could help.

Robin looked around to see Bumbleebee looking unwell on the couch with Mas attending to her, a lost look on his own face. Bushido, Herold and Jericho were starting up the computer while Pantha, Kole and Gnnark were in the kitchen checking supplies.

"Where's Tramm?" Cyborg asked not seeing the small fish boy anywhere.

"He's checking medical supplies; that nightmare lady leaves a nasty headache. He is getting some aspirin for me, Bee, and Robin." Beast Boy answered looking more like himself.

"I'm fine," Robin sternly turned it down. "Who is unaccounted for?"

"Before I ordered for all coms to be shut down I checked for signals. I had lost Argent, Lightening, Thunder, Killowat, Menos, Aqualad, Speedy and..." Cyborg's voice trailed off as Robin tightened his hands into fists.

"Wildebeest had already been reported missing," Beast Boy tried to avoid 'her' name.

"Leaving Hot Spot and Kid Flash unaccounted for." Robin answered.

"You sent Hot Spot to help Argent, we can assume, since he didn't answer when Cyborg called for anyone near Argent, that he was captured as well." Raven logically reasoned.

"Kid Flash?" Beast Boy asked nodding his gratitude as Tramm placed enough aspirin in his green hand for him and Robin before heading towards Bumblebee.

"Fastest boy in the world and he's always on his own time schedule." Robin shook his head refusing the medicine. Raven used her powers to lift it from Beast Boy's hand and levitate it in front of him.

"They messed with us, surprised us, and got away with a handful of us. Stop being stubborn and take it. We have work to do." She was stern. The two stared each other down while Cyborg and Beast Boy stayed to the side looking back and forth to see which one would crack first.

"Let's get to work," Robin finally agreed taking and swallowing the two pills dry.

"Report," Robin snapped into leader mode, instantly walking to the center of the room as his three remaining team mates joined to stand behind him supportively.

"Enough food and supplies to keep us going for a few months," Kole reported.

"Computers are coming online now," Herald calmly answered, his golden trumpet on his side.

"Tramm, medical supplies in tact?" Robin asked receiving a gibberish reply, only Aqualad ever understood, but a thumbs up as well. "Bee?" Robin asked.

"Ready to get my team back," came her sassy attitude; Menos nodding beside her.

"Then let's begin. Cyborg get the computer operational. I don't want any signals to leave this station but scan for anything you can pick up." Robin got straight to work. "Raven, you and Tramm check and attend any and all injuries. Make sure we know where everyone stands. Beast Boy, I need rotating guards at the entrance. I don't want anyone sneaking in. Set up shifts that rotate every hour. I don't know how that lady got into our secure tower but she won't catch us by surprise again." He punched his fist into his open hand. "Two at all times. Kole, dinner is going to be tough with this many different diets and we don't have enough room here for chaos. Take whoever you need for help but I need you to oversee food for tonight."

"It'll be our pleasure," she leaned towards Gnnark.

"Don't be picky people this isn't a restaurant, if it isn't against your morals or allergies then eat it. The rest of you help when needed or rest, this fight is happening soon." Robin ended his orders. The room was silent with all eyes on him, looking to him for what they should do and when they would strike back and he knew it. Taking a breath to compose himself he looked around.

"We are the Teen Titans and just because we lost this round doesn't mean we won't win. I am not giving up not until I have them all safe. We won't give up, not until we have taken each and every last one of them down!" He encouraged the room, seeing eyes grow more confident and chins rise. "Aqualad," he looked to Tramm. "Speedy," he nodded to Bumbleebee. "Mas," he and Menos' eyes met. "Wildebeest," he saw Pantha puff up. "Thunder and Lightening," he turned to Beast Boy, knowing his friendship with the two brothers. "Argent," he nodded to Jericho knowing the two maintained a distant friendship. "Hot Spot," he bowed slightly to Bushido since the two had met in combat once before. "And Killowat," he turned to Herald. "We will win this and we will take them down!" Robin was stern until he saw Bee rise for the first time from the couch, all eyes turning to her. She walked until she was in front of Robin, face to face.

"And for Starfire," Bumblebee was the first to speak her name and the room's mood instantly felt the loss. "We will get them all," she gripped the ledge of a nearby chair, staring at it as her frustrations squeezed it between her fingers.

The room remained silently absorbed their loss for a moment as they took strength in finding and reclaiming their kidnapped team mates and friends.

"You forgot me," the front door flew open and shut as Kid Flash stopped next to his childhood friend. "Didn't forget me now, did you?" He held his hand out and shook Robin's. "I'm hurt," he winked. "Stop all this long face stuff, we've got a world to save!" He cheered bringing smiles back to the room.

"Let's get to work!" Bumblebee agreed as noise began filling the room.

"I hoped you'd at least been never were on time for anything," Robin shook his friend's hand.

"I'll take that snide remark only because you're taking out the loss of that girl on me," he winked quickly moving before Robin could punch him in the shoulder as Cyborg and Beast Boy smirked. "You always had a thing for red heads," he whispered low enough for only Robin to hear as he quickly moved to avoid another punch.

"I'll take more than that out on you." He shook his fist in the air knowing nothing got past Kid Flash and his desire for jokes.

"I hate to end this, because you leave yourself like an open target for my enjoyment," he raised his eyebrows repeatedly, "but I have to find a friend of mine. I only came to make sure we were doing alright. I'll find her and we'll be back in time for the big fight. I know she is safe, she had a good alibi... But I can't let them track her down." He explained, taking a more serious note.

"Her?" Robin smirked back. "I understand but be safe. Communications are down for now until we know everything is secure here and how Titan's tower was so easily compromised. Robin explained, his core team mates all starting to walk away to begin their jobs.

"I'll be careful, I know you care too much about my pretty face." Kid Flash teased.

"Who is she? I don't have another honorary Titan out there," Robin tilted his head confused.

"Not yet," he winked. "We'll trade 'girl' punches later, once we know they are both safe. You'll meet her when I meet yours." He snickered as Robin's face went instantly beat red.

"She isn't mine," he defended.

"I know you better than that. Keep lying out loud but you know I'm right. I'll catch up with you soon." He reached his hand out and shook Robin's again.

"Stay out of trouble, you're on your own out there."

"Ive got more friends than just you,"

"Imaginary ones don't count." Robin chuckled and gave him a one armed hug, both patting each other on the back and in the next moment Kid Flash was gone.

(Scene Change)

A dark level four holding cell had a dim light click on as eight heroes were dropped one at a time to the ground in front of the door.

"Excellent work. Why capture mere pawns when you can conquor main pieces," a robotic voice spoke as his gathered team of villains surrounded the pile of teens.

"Take them into the cell; the game is not over yet, but very soon we shall add them to the collection." The Brain ordered as a single light turned on to reveal a frozen Wildebeast and human form, Hot Spot. General Immortus directed his robotic guards to pick up and deliver the newly acquired prisoners into the cell. Aqualad, Killowat, Speedy, Thunder, Lighening, Argent, Mas and Starfire leaving only a human form Hot Spot lying motionless on the ground. Only once the teens were placed inside and the door shut did the boy stand to his feet and slowly morph into a taller and slender woman with curves, known as Madame Rogue.

"They were putty. Children fighting a war they cannot win," she laughed. "Tis merely childs play."

"Manipulated and naive," the Brain concurred. "You shall remain their hidden ally. See what they know about their remaining team. We shall defeat them from the inside." He ordered as she transformed back into her alias. "Take him away,' The Brain ordered a nearby robot who hauled her into the cell as Hot Spot.

"You have lost many pieces Robin, but you shall not stay hidden for long. I have the one piece you personally cannot afford to lose." He mocked aloud, using his mind to turn on the cameras inside the cell and angling them all on an unconscious Starfire still tormented in a nightmare she couldn't escape if she tried.

AN: chapter 3! Ah. Did you like it?

About Specific Stories-

Shakey Waters- I've gotten a lot of requests to finish it. I am completely stuck with it. I have no idea how to get to the ending I want and I don't know how to continue yet. I'm sorry.

Hidden Agendas- let's be honest, it's a cool idea but fast and poorly written. I may not keep it. Opinions?

Anything Code Lyoko- will not be updated. I am done.

My 2 New Teen Titans Story Ideas-

All human, desert scene. Army type of set up war against Slade. Their unit is the last standing while the rest of humanity is in hiding, but they fight more inward unit battles before they can conquer their real enemy- Slade (eh not my fav. Still thinking.)

In this one Batman comes to Jump with Jason Todd. Zucco (the man who killed Robin's parents has been planning a huge thing while in jail. Batman had Jason memorize everything about the Titans. So whe Zucco breaks out Batma convinces Robin to come back and work under cover while Jason keeps up the Robin image in Jump. Set after Tokyo so Rob/Star are dating which Jason will have to mimic in public. Not to mention studying the team is one thing, but fighting, combo moves, team leadership, and acting the part for real is another. After Zucco is brought down Robin returns to Wayne Mannor for the night only to be informed by Alfred that a dangerous enemy has just beaten the team, separating each one. (Hint *villian from my old story) so now it's up to Robin and Batman to track down the team and save the day.

END AN:


	4. Loyalty Above All

Chapter 4

AN: hey thanks for the reviews guys. I really am interested in knowing what you think about my new story ideas or to help me get unstuck on different stories. Anyways here we go, chapter four!

* * *

"Aqualad...Aqualad," Hot Spot shook the blue-suited Atlantanian. "Hey, snap out of it!" Hot Spot gripped his shoulder with another shake. Slowly his face relaxed from the nightmare induced state and Aqualad slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh...what, what happened? Hot...Hot Spot? Where are we?" Aqualad asked, checking out the four stone walls, enhanced to hold them inside.

"I don't know for sure. The Brain sent a team to ambush us and we were taken down as we arrived to help Argent. They brought your group in later, all of you in these nightmare like trances. I've been trying to shake you out of it but so far you're the only one I've woken up." Hot Spot explained as Aqualad glanced at the others lying around him. "I've tried my hardest to wake her up; her nightmares seem worse than anyone else's." Aqualad followed where Hot Spot pointed to Starfire lying on the ground looking petrified; her face was sopping in a cold sweat, red hair sticking to her face.

"What about your group? Uhh..." Aqualad felt sick after coming too and his attempt at standing only made it worse. He felt like his head has been beaten into the cement floor a couple of hundred times and his stomach, like he would throw up any moment. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths hoping if the room quit spinning it would ease the nausea.

"Hey now, take it easy. You don't look very well." Hot Spot placed his hand on the pale boy's shoulder. "We took a beating, they've been unconscious since I've woken up." Aqualad nodded trying to regain his composure while he took a head count of how many of them were captured: Hot Spot, Argent, Killowat, Thunder, Lightening, Speedy, Menos, himself and Starfire. His heart broke a little as her forehead scrunched harder and tears ran down her cheeks.

When Cyborg had come to Steele City, to help Titans East build their tower, he had spent time talking more in depth about each Titan. When it came to Starfire and Raven, Cyborg didn't share much on their pasts aside from they rescued Starfire from being enslaved by a cruel, lizard-like, alien race that were tasked with delivering her to a more cruel alien race as a prize. He remembered asking Cyborg why Starfire was an enslaved prize but Cyborg either didn't know or was respecting her privacy and not sharing. Aqualad sighed seeing the sweet, bubbly girl in such a distressed and pained state. She trembled on the concrete ground and from the looks of her jaw, was grinding her teeth to keep from making any noise.

"Aqualad," Hot Spot brought his attention back from the girl. "Before they got me Cyborg sent out a message. He said Titans Tower had been compromised and ordered for radio silence. He told us all we knew where to meet and if we could to find him there." He explained, watching Aqualad digest this information. "Do you think Robin is there? Why didn't he send the message?" He pried.

"Robin could have been busy, most likely looking for Starfire. She and Speedy were the first to go missing and Cyborg probably had to force Robin out of the tower. Half of our combined team is here, so they must have been trying to stop from losing anyone else."

"He does care about her, doesn't he? Do you think he will come for her, if he knew where to look?" Hot Spot reached over as Menos began to whimper, in an attempt to soothe Aqualad's team mate, Hot Spot began rubbing the small boy's head.

"Robin would come for any of us," he assured Hot Spot. "As for those two, it's obvious to everyone except them, I can't imagine he is taking her capture well. Almost makes me glad to be here with her instead of him," he gave a soft chuckle just imagining how uptight and stressful it must be on Robin's side.

"We have to try to get out of here but Robin never gave me the coordinates. When he gave me my communicator we were being attacked by The Brain's right hand, Madame Rogue; where did they go?" He asked.

"I don't think 'here' is a safe place to discuss that. Don't worry, I think everyone else knows, just stick with one of us. As for Madame Rogue, I heard you easily melted that old lady," he winked.

"Old lady? She didn't seem old when we fought her! I barley won with how fast and strong she is. Actually she," Hot Spot began to yell as the door opened and Monsieur Mallah walked in behind The Brain and Phobia.

"Greetings Titans," The Brain interrupted. "Aqualad, I trust you have experienced and met Phobia."

"Yeah, it was a blast," he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "What do you want?" He held his arm out to keep Hot Spot and, nightmare induced, Menos behind him.

"I have come to offer your freedom in exchange for information." The Brain plainly laid his request open to the two awake Titans.

"I won't give you anything," he hissed shakily standing to his feet only to fall back on his knees. Aqualad swore if the room would quit spinning for five seconds he could concentrait long enough to find water nearby, in any form, and wash away his stupid robotic voice.

"The side effects of Phobia are practically as potent as the real nightmare, are they not?" Mallah explained as Aqualad breathed heavily trying to control his pounding head and queasy stomach.

"Leave him alone," Hot Spot demanded standing to his feet between them and Aqualad showing his heroism by defending the boy.

"Contact Robin and we will let you go." Mallah answered.

"So you can trace it, not a chance." Aqualad growled from the ground behind Hot Spot.

"Phobia," was all The Brain spoke. The woman's eyes rolled back, turning from white to black.

"It would be easier if you simply obeyed," Mallah crossed his arms over his chest as Starfire's back arched sharply and her scream froze Aqualad's blood. No one could understand her as she spoke in her foreign tongue, but the tears pooling down her cheeks and fingernails scraping into solid concrete were clearly translated.

"Stop! Leave her alone, please!" Aqualad begged crawling towards her, with one hand holding tight to his stomach. He couldn't stand the thought of any girl in pain; call him weak, but he would take any attack for Starfire or Argent.

"Contact Robin and all these unpleasantries will end," The Brain again explained.

"Stop! I can't!" Aqualad screamed. "Cyborg cut communications. Until he turns them back on no contact can be made. Please, hurting her won't open the communication signals." He begged pulling her body into his chest as she thrashed about. "They have to first communicate with us to turn them back on." He explained, wiping sweat soaked strands of hair from her cheeks.

"Take him," the brain ordered and in one quick swoop Mallah threw Hot Spot over his shoulder and with Phobia and The Brain exiting first, locking the door behind him.

"Hot Spot!" Aqualad screamed reaching helplessly towards the door as Starfire calmed back into her original unrest, in his lap.

"Keep the others under, we do not want them to suspect anything." The Brain ordered as Phobia stayed outside the door obediently.

"You're plan has failed," Madame Rogue stretched herself off Mallah's shoulder onto the floor, dusting her outfit off.

"You cannot take their comments so personally. A Titan would not defend one such as yourself," Mallah chided her, or previously losing her temper only to receieve an icy glare in response.

"The only thing that has failed is a mere strategy. In the game of chess one is always prepared with another." The Brain reminded his team. "Remove the real Hot Spot. I want the Titans to be unaware of his location at all times. Bring out the queen and place her in the seat of honor. These inexperienced pieces shall willingly walk into surrender for her sake." He ordered.

* * *

(Back In The Forest Of South America)

"Dinner is ready!" Kole announced. "Gnnark gathered most of it from outside. Fruits and berries are best fresh. Plenty for everyone and not against any diets here." She smiled setting the last platter of sliced fruits and berries on platters in front of them.

"Great work," Bumbleebee praised. "I'll take two plates to our door guards," she winked at Kole as she scooped a random assortment onto two plates before buzzing off so the line could continue.

"Here," Bee buzzed up and handed a plate to Beast Boy. "It's almost the top of the hour, I'll take over. Go grab some food Pantha," she suggested.

"My stomach is hungrier for more than what's on your plate. Sounds good to me." She smiled and happily stomped down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Need to talk?" Bee asked biting into a piece of banana, getting straight into why she was here.

"Yeah, thanks for the food." He nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on his plate. She watched him slowly chew a prickly red pear. She hadn't ever seen the boy at such a loss for words.

"Robin ordered the watch be changed every hour," Bee reminded him.

"You sent Pantha away early. I have a schedule set in place like he wanted. Más is scheduled next." He crisply answered.

"I noticed. First hour was you and Bushido at 3pm, then you and Jericho at 4pm, then you and Pantha at 5pm, and next you and Más at 6pm, followed by again you but with Tramm at 7pm then...oh you again but with Gnnark at 8pm. Funny how you've chosen people that either don't speak your language: Bushido, Tramm, Gnnark and Más," she counted on her fingers. "Don't speak at all: Jericho." She watched as he simply continued to eat. "Or control the conversation about themselves, like Pantha."

"In case you haven't noticed, we are lacking a lot of team members to choose from. I'm doing my job." He cut her off with a sharp tone.

"Hey, I'm not accusing you of not doing your job," she gave him the same sharp tone in response before pausing and taking a deep breath. "What I'm saying is you need to talk, get it out." She spoke more sincerely.

"Fine, I'll put you and Raven at 9pm, you two have the first three hour night shift." He replied, continuing to nibble on his plate. Bumblebee felt her face redden in frustration, her insides screaming for trying to help but she kept her composure.

"Well, Sparky sent me away from coms. He and Robin seem to be just as dedicated as you. Raven finished medical supplies and has spent all her time meditating in a corner. Kole has food under control and Tramm has gotten the bunk beds all ready to sleep. Seems this place is running well, so I figured I can just hang here with you since I'm here until 12am now." She smiled, crossing her legs and letting her wings buzz her to the ground where she took another bite.

Resting her back on the wall she watched him chew his prickly red pear with more vigor until he swallowed and sunk to the floor beside her, letting his plate rest on the ground.

"We both went through those nightmares. We both lost teammates. If anyone is going to understand, it's me." She tried and let them fall into a comfortable silence.

Beast Boy hung his head, placing all 10 fingers into his hair and scratching at his scalp. Looking at his plate he and couldn't even bring himself to take another bite. Everything he had already eaten sat heavy in his stomach.

"I was so useless... Everything fell apart and I could barley even hold Mas like Cyborg asked me to do back at the tower," he finally admitted. "I was standing right behind Starfire when those lights went out and didn't even notice she was taken." He sighed, his head falling deeper into his chest. "When I came out of that nightmare all I could do was hold Más just to keep myself together and even then I still felt weak and sore." He tore himself apart.

"Listen, from one animal to another you were the first taken down. You have animal instincts and you were right next to Starfire. She had no choice but to take you out. Heck, whoever was near Speedy didn't get taken down and they didn't even notice. When it hit us, Robin and I we were useless too. Cyborg only pulled himself together because he is mostly machine and even so, the only thing he could do was order a retreat." She saw Beast Boy perk up a little, his shoulder rise.

"Have this pity party and guard the door like everyone's life depends on it but you were taken out first. You always take out the biggest threat first." She smiled when Beast Boy turned to meet her eyes. "You're from the Dooom Patrol! If anyone knows these guys it's you, The Brain himself probably suggested she knock you out immediately." She felt relief as he picked his head up fully, with a sheepish smirk. "You cool?" She asked to which he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. I needed that." He picked his plate of food back up. "I do know them and I'm not useless. I know just how far they will go and how evil they are. They should have taken me when they had the chance," he practically growled in determination.

"Yes he should have, but I'm glad he didn't." Bee smiled and popped a berry into her mouth. "I lost all of my team but one, I'm just glad I can help with who is left."

"You'll get them back, we'll save your team." He placed his hand on her shoulder now seeing Más walk towards them, very slowly, for his shift.

"Yes we will. See what you can do for him, will ya?" She winked standing to her feet with her plate and walked past Mas towards the main room. Walking out of the hallway she jumped out of her skin when a voice surprised her.

"Thanks," Robin stated glancing down the hall behind Bumblebee. She had no idea how long he had been leaning on that wall, listening but it was the first time she had seen him away from the computer.

"I'm just glad I can help." She responded. "Have you eaten?"

"Raven is making sure I do. Usually..." He trailed off for a moment of silence before a stone face replaced his moment of gratitude. "I need to get back to work," he cut their conversation off, instantly walking away, leaving Bumbleebee curious and confused.

"Usually Starfire does," Raven finished for him, appearing on the other side of Bumblebee, again startling her.

"Is this a thing your team does? Sneaking up on people?" Bee asked holding her plate with one hand and her chest with her other.

"I heard we have the first night shift; until then." Raven nodded and levitated towards Cyborg and Robin.

"Crazy Titans, sneaking up on people likes it's perfectly normal." She mumbled under her breath, walking towards the kitchen to see if Kole needed any help. "You just recovered from your worst nightmares, here let's scare you from both sides." She complained.

* * *

10:00pm struck and most of the Titans were in bed, either asleep or trying to fall asleep. Raven and Bumblebee were guarding the entrance while Robin and Cyborg continued scanning for communication waves or criminal sitings. The next pair to guard the door was Pantha and Más from 12am-3am followed by Tramm and Bushido from 3am-6am when Kole and Gnnark would start breakfast and Herald and Jericho would pull 6am-9am before returning to hourly rotations with Beast Boy guarding it almost every shift.

"You both have to sleep at some point tonight," Raven portaled up from the ground between them both.

"You're suppose to be guarding the door," was Robin's only reply as he changed the world map to zoom in on the Guatemalan Islands.

"And what happens if you stay up all night and then tomorrow The Brain sends us exact location coordinates? You both will be useless," were her last words as she sunk into the floor leaving the two alone.

"She's right. I have everything in place. If my scanners find anything it'll wake me up." Cyborg reminded Robin who seemed very uninterested in the thought of sleep or resting, not when there was still work to be done.

"You can sleep. I'm not tired. She's out there Cy..." He still hadn't spoken her name as he pulled up details on the same scan he checked five minutes ago.

"She is," he agreed carefully. "They all are, and they are counting on you to be ready." He reminded him before yawning. "I'm going to charge up and catch some rest. Make sure you do too." He reached his arms over his head stretching. Robin could feel Cyborg standing behind him waiting for an answer.

"Look," Cyborg started.

"Midnight, when the guard shift changes." He agreed not even turning to look at him. Cyborg shook his head not believing him but with his power at 63% he wanted to be fully charged for whatever came. Turning he left for his bed Tramm had specifically set up for him near a charging port.

Robin opened maps and charts trying to isolate a location where The Brotherhood of Evil could be based. He worked better alone and better under pressure. He was sharper and more precise. He fought a yawn before glancing at the clock to read 10:04pm. Taking a moment to shake his head and the sleep momentarily from his eyes he went back to the map.

He had five locations circled for possible areas they could be hiding based on geological aspects, information he had gathered from Beast Boy over the past few months and his gut. He circled Germany, France, the Guatemalan Islands, Italy and Hawaii. Scrunching his forehead he scratched out Hawaii wondering why he had even allowed that to be a thought. Far too many tourists and far too close to their tower. The best hiding place was always right under your very nose but Hawaii definitely wasn't the Brain's style.

"Four more locations. I will find you Starfire, I promise." He whispered and began pulling up basic crime reports from his four remaining reasonable choices. With any luck having a crime team like The Brotherhood of Evil, would leave a trail of crime in its wake. He just had to find out where there trail began and ended.

All day long he had heard whispers of the team mates missing and how much he was most likely missing Starfire. Of course he was, he would work this hard for any of his team. What baffled him was how they never thought, even in this tiny room, that he wouldn't hear their conversations.

Starfire had been right though, losing her...her smile and joy. Her enthusiam and excitement she gave the team and strength she gave him was indeed a moral blow to the team. No one other than Kole kept a happy outlook. Raven and Bumblebee were trying but Raven being happy and Bumblebee not being sassy and sarcastic was like a fish trying to fly.

* * *

AN: so friends, how are we doing? I'm excited about the next couple of chapters. It's something thing that I had thought up and made me want to write this story! I thought the Bee/BB moment was cute, hope you guys liked it. Please and thank you for reviewing it always makes my day. Until next time!


	5. Looking Out For Yourself

Chapter 5

An: hey hey hey! If it isn't my favorite bunch of readers and reviewers! Here we are once again wondering how this can possibly get any worse yet I of course shall find a way. I know I'm silly but I can't wait until my twist comes into play. I love plot twists and I love writing even if I'm not the best at it. Well here we go. On with the show!

End An:

* * *

(NAR POV)

Robin half woke up being levitated by Raven to a top bunk closest to the computer where he had dozed off. He didn't bother to argue with her. Cyborg had been right, when he found where The Brotherhood of Evil was headquartered, he needed to be fully rested and ready. Glancing at the computer before he was placed on the bed he saw it was 12:15am. Sleeping for six hours, at maximum, would do him good, he decided as his lids closed his sight in darkness and enveloping his mind in sleep.

"Robin! Robin, get your spiky haired butt in gear. The Brain has sent out a mass communication!" Cyborg's voice was the next thing Robin was aware of happening. Jumping off the bunk he pressed off the ground with his feet, tucking his body in a tight ball and summersaulting over everyone's heads, landing front and center to take lead. With Cyborg on his right and Raven on his left- pulling up information and codes, the rest of the team filed in behind him.

"I want guards at the door! If this is a trap we will not be taken by surprise," Robin surprisingly heard Beast Boy taking charge and leading people to defend their hideout.

"I'm showing the communication is a recording," Raven brought his attention back to the screen.

"Based on the data surrounding the initial communications log and data stream it was recorded hours ago." Cyborg agreed as the screen pulled the recording into focus. Robin glanced at the digital clock screen seeing it was 6:04, in the morning. Adding the hours ago into effect, Robin realized the stress his team had been enduring all while he slept.

"Welcome Titans. I send you a gift." The Brain's voice was the only noise heard on the blackened screen until lights flickered on and the Titans around Robin gasped as he gritted his teeth, quickly scanning the scene and room for clues. Lying on the ground were missing members of their Titans Network:

"Aqualad, Speedy, Menos, Killowatt, Thunder, Lightening and Argent." The Brain further illustrated as the camera slowly inched in on the unconscious looking teens.

"I don't see Wildebeest," Pantha sounded worried.

"Hot Spot and Starfire are missing too," Bumblebee added.

"What's wrong with them? They look in pain," Kole sounded worried as she squeezed tightly to Gnnark's rippling forearm.

"It's the same nightmare trance Phobia caught our team in." Raven answered as the teens could be seen whimpering, sobbing and trembling on a plain concrete ground.

"Now for the main event," The Brain continued his show, the camera moving to Starfire, still in her own nightmare trance, sitting in a wooden chair. White beams surrounded the wood her hands were placed in with a proud looking Mad Mod standing on her right and Phobia on her left. From the looks of the girl, she had been inside a deeper nightmare than the others. Robin allowed himself a moment to pause from background clue searching to see why his heart wretched in his chest. Her lips trembling, her usual sleek and well brushed hair was matted against her damp face.

"Heroes are the utter most predictable; Always willing to fight for others, protect the innocent and sacrifice for the weak." He continued as more lights were turned on in the room and villains could be seen from every angle and corner, filling the screen. "And it shall be your downfall. Begin." His robotic, emotionless voice ordered while Robin and his team stood by helplessly watching.

"Can we trace this?" Robin demanded.

"Working on it, but it's jumping around between dozens of satellite," Cyborg responded furiously typing.

"Get each of those satellites saved in case we lose the communication. I want all the information we can pull." He ordered.

"Awaken our first hero," The Brain commanded. The screen widened to show Phobia lift her hand and twist her fingers up and down until Aqualad slowly calmed out of his nightmare, his eyes fluttering open.

"What?" He whispered reaching for his head, his eyes squinting in the light.

"Welcome young Atlantian." The Brain announced and Aqualad wobbly rolled to his knees.

"You are outnumbered and weak. Save your heroics," Mallah stepped forward towards the dark haired boy. He deeply inhaled then slowly exhaled trying to simply calm his shakey hands, spinning head and nauseated stomach.

"What do you want?" Aqualad suspiciously glanced around, completely surrounded by a plethora of villains. He was grateful as the room evened out instead of constantly shaking.

"Nothing you can give us." Madame Rogue crossed her arms across her chest, her face gloating at the weakened teen.

"You are free to go," Mallah continued while Aqualad continued looking around himself.

"What's the catch?" He inquired, untrustingly.

"You cannot give us communication with Robin and his Titans." The Brain explained. "I do not expect you to surrender their location either. So you may leave," he continued.

"So you can follow me to them? I'm not stupid. What about my friends?" He asked looking around and stopping his eyes on Starfire locked in a strange chair. "If you want the Titans to come out of hiding release all of us."

"That's the chair Mad Mod trapped Starfire in once before. She can't use her powers when she is in it." Cyborg explained to those watching.

"It's close, it's a very close replica, but not the original" Robin corrected watching every movement made in that room, every breath, every wall, every entrance, every exit and every glance or angle the camera lens gave him. He was trained to find every small detail in a room within ten seconds of walking in. He always found an emergency exit, threats in the room, weapons and any hidden spaces where a surprise could come from.

"Your friends will all be given the same option at one point or another. They will all be given the opportunity to leave. You have a decision to make; stay or leave." The Brain offered as Aqualad slowly rose to his feet.

"Why would I stay?" He inquired warily.

"Because if you leave, she will suffer until we are able to speak with Robin. I have a deal I wish to make with him." He answered the question very easily. "Even if we released her with the degree of power she has been held under she would not be able to even maintain consciousness." He mocked before placing an order. "Phobia, a demonstration."

"NO, WAIT!" Aqualad begged as Starfire began shaking in the restraints of her chair and speaking angrily in Tameranian. "Stop! I'll stay! Just stop." He walked as fast as he could, falling to his knees a few times until he could drag himself back to his feet. He reached her and rested his weight on the arms of the chair. "Starfire, I'm so sorry. I won't leave." The Titans all silently watched the recording as he tried to rub her temples in an attempt to comfort her. "Stop this! Stop!" He pleaded. "I said I would stay!" Everyone watched him weakly collapse into her lap, unable to free her alone.

"Enough." The Brain ordered and allowed Starfire to fall exhausted back into the chair, her chest rising and falling as she breathed.

"Please let her go. I'll stay." Aqualad answered. He reached forward while the room laughingly mocked him and pulled her chin out of her chest so she could rest more comfortably against the chair backing

"If you stay you shall willing choose to share his fate," Mallah explained shinning the light on a frozen Wildebeest.

"No! Wildebeest! They will pay!" Pantha exclaimed punching her fist into a nearby chair, successfully smashing it to bits.

Robin watched as Aqualad nodded in agreement moving strands of Starfire's hair off her sweaty face and whispering something he couldn't lip read from the camera angle or hear audibly, due to the crowd.

"Freeze him! Freeze him! Freeze him!" They were chanting around him and with one last compassionate stroke to her face he turned around, rising to his feet and squaring his shoulders to face The Brain.

"I choose to stay, just don't hurt her or anyone else." He was firm.

"Proceed," The Brain ordered and a cylinder glass tube was lowered from the ceiling, encasing Aqualad inside. The room exploded in cheers as it lifted him onto a convert belt and he was rolled down it. The camera angle would not allow them to see how but once the procedure was finished they saw a frozen Aqualad being slid into place beside Wildebeest, both their icy blue faces frozen in fear arms out stretched trying to free themselves.

"Who shall we awaken next?" The Brain inquired. "Heroism is so predictable," the room erupted in hysterics and laughter.

"No," Cyborg breathed as a fist slamming into the wall, by the front door, could be heard.

"They will pay," Beast Boy's growl echoed down the hall as he punched the wall again.

"Raven," Robin asked not moving his eyes from the screen.

"I can't establish contact with anyone." She answered before he could ask. "Last night I could feel Starfire's anguish and now I see why. Even if I could establish any kind of psychic link I doubt they would even know where they were being held."

The room watched as the proceedings continued in the same fashion. Thunder, who's heart was as great as his power, didn't even bother to let The Brain finish his proposal before walking towards where the others had been frozen causing Starfire the least amount of pain. Lightening was next and seeing Starfire in pain on one end and his brother, Thunder, frozen on the other, immediately surrendered his freedom as well.

"I can't watch this," Bumblebee turned her head as Menos was shown next, choosing his frozen fate like the others. Màs' face was nothing but grief as he held tight to Bumblebee's calf.

"No! I want everyone watching this screen. I want every detail, door, window, clue and answer we can possibly get. If they slip up at all and give us any answer we will be able to take them out today." Robin ordered, his eyes scanning the background and trying their hardest not to stare at her, sobbing in a chair from the stress and anxiety Phobia was placing her under. He wouldn't even allow himself to watch Argent choose her icy fate; only choosing to scan for any useful details he could find hidden amongst the shadows and background.

"Robin's right. Emotions in this moment are pointless. This happened hours ago so we can't stop it but we need to try and use it." Raven reinforced and could sense the atmosphere of the room switch.

"Beast Boy, I want you front and center. You know The Brotherhood of Evil better than anyone. Kole and Gnnark will guard the door." Robin ordered as he watched Killowatt surrender under the scrutiny of those around him. He had never met Starfire in person, no when it came time for the Titans to hand him a communicator, Cyborg had been the one he had met. Yet, when faced with the torment of a girl he had never laid eyes on, he choose surrender.

"Awaken the last Titan!" The Brain ordered causing the crowd to cheer. Phobia lifted a finger, twisting it up and down methodically and with her eyes rolling back into her head, released Speedy from his torment.

"They will pay!" Bee's voice was stone, her wings buzzing angrily.

"Focus," Cyborg reminded her, placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Ughhh" Speedy groaned as did the others before him. "What happened?" He asked still lying on the floor.

"Welcome young Titan," The Brain greeted him, the crowd snickering around him as he popped his head up upon hearing the voice.

"Where, where am I? What's going on?" He asked seeing the entire room of villains and noticing he had none of his arrows or bow as he reached for his back.

"You have been captured and like your friends before you. You shall be faced with a decision of which," The Brain began his speech only to be interrupted.

"Starfire!" Speedy gasped and drug himself wearily, to his feet. "What have they done to you?" He breathed; Each step towards her slow, deliberate, and exhausting. The room fell curiously silent as he mustered more strength than anyone had upon first awakening. He reached her chair and noticed her furrowed, sweaty brow and trembling lips.

"She has been placed in the same scenario you were just in. A nightmare." Mallah answered his question.

"As I was saying young Titan. You have a choice. You may stay and join your friends," The Brain continued, a light turning on and allowing him to see his comrades all frozen in place. "You may also leave but in doing so she will suffer." The Brain further explained as Phobia began to twist Starfire's nightmare again. Speedy watched as the girl began shaking in her chair and uttering words he didn't understand.

"So if I stay, you'll stop this?" He asked, like the others before him.

"She will be removed from her nightmare like trance." The Brain agreed, Mallah signaling for the cylinder glass tube to begin moving towards Speedy.

"And if I choose to go, will I get my bow and arrows back?" He asked causing everyone in the room and watching the video recording to momentarily pause. He waited patiently, not even flinching as Starfire suffered beside him.

"Phobia," The Brain ordered as she increased her powers and sent Starfire thrashing in her seat and now screaming.

"Your personal affects would be returned to you but her torture would not cease if you left." The Brain further explained his point as the girl's latest scream echoed around the stone corridor.

"Stop this," Robin growled, no longer scanning the room for clues and instead furiously focused on the only person making this worse for Starfire than it had to be.

"She is strong but she can't survive much more stress on her body." Cyborg spoke aloud.

"Is she bleeding? There on her face." Bee pointed out as they watched Speedy glance around the room from the crowd, to his frozen friends, to the heart wrenching cries of the Tameranian girl.

"If put under enough stress the body's sebaceous sweat glands can bleed. She is sweating blood." Raven explained as a small amount of red began appearing upon her forehead.

"I choose my bow and arrows." Speedy's answer cut the room to a deadly silence apart from Starfire's suffering. No one answered at first, only staring between him and the restrained girl next to him.

"I do not believe you understand the consequences to your decision." Mallah began.

"Oh I do. I'm just not stupid. If I stay I become frozen. If I leave, I'm free. You won't torture her forever, just long enough until I'm out of hearing range. You will also follow me to see if I will lead you to the Titans," he explained, turning his back so Starfire was behind him.

"But abandoning my team...like this," his shoulders dropped. "They won't take me in. Especially since if I did reach them, I would lead you to them. No, I will leave and be alone, just like I was before the Titans...just like I always will be." He scowled at the floor.

"Traitor!" Pathan sneered as the room she was in remained just as silent as the one Speedy stood.

"You gave me a choice and I've made up my mind. So either give me my bow and arrows so I can be on my way, or freeze me and take my choice from me." He demanded, the effects of his nightmare state seemed to not effect him.

The criminals begun to whisper amongst themselves, watching the traitorous Titan not even flinch due to Starfire's cruel suffering behind him. He merely stood firm, staring at The Brain and waiting for an answer on if he was allowed to leave or would be forced to stay.

"He...he can't be serious," Bee shook her head in disbelief. "He has asked her in dates, he..." The room still unanswering to Speedy's question.

"Maybe...maybe he has a plan?" Beast Boy asked, unsure.

"Or he's a coward." Raven snapped as Starfire's sobs and pain seemed to be making the room of villains more uncomfortable than her own heartless team mate.

"Very well," The Brain finally spoke. "Bring the man his weapons," he ordered, not allowing Phobia to weaken her hold on Starfire's mind. Robin watched as his weapons were returned to him by Madame Rogue, his teeth grinding in furry as Starfire's suffering was held only because of his betrayal. Tears clearly running down her cheeks.

"Heroism does not suit you," The Brain spoke as Speedy strapped his gear around him, not even bothering to look at the faces around him.

"Perhaps you should consider joining the winning side." Mallah suggested, arms opening to the gathered group around him.

"Sometimes you have to look out for yourself." Speedy quipped back and turned towards an exit, his footsteps drowned out by the paled girl's screams of horror.

* * *

an: well guys, what do you think? I'm eager to hear! Sorry if anyone was a die hard speedy fan ;) think Robin will have a "nice" talk if he ever runs into him?


	6. True Loyality

Chapter 6

An: hello hello! Back again I see? Well I did leave you with a cliff hanger. Speedy was confusing us all. Anyone know why? Here we go!

End An:

* * *

Robin slammed his fist into the console as Starfire's screams echoed after Speedy and Raven's furry shattered something nearby.

"When I get ahold of him," Robin's voice growled, his fist clenched so tight it hurt but it was also the only thing keeping him from breaking the screen.

"However," Speedy stopped in his tracks turning around to face the camera and crowd. The room grew silent, holding its breath. "From this angle...This seems too easy." Speedy had snapped his arm behind him and grabbed four arrows before anyone realized what was happening. "Nothing personal," he breathed, quickly releasing them at specific targets.

The first exploded on the closest group, leaving them stuck in a glue like substance while the second aimed straight for Phobia, easily hitting her right in the forehead and knocking her back, ending Starfire's screams. His third and fourth Target aimed for The Brain and his immediate members. Mallah grabbed his master, receiving the blow himself while Madame Rogue found herself dodging the one aimed for her that dislodged into seven smaller arrows.

"I knew he wouldn't give up on her! He's crazy about her!" Bee cheered, fists pumping the air as Speedy lined up three more arrows while charging towards Starfire. He released one towards another group trying to rush him, surrounding them with a thick smoke screen.

"Keep in mind this is a recording The Brain released. Stay focused, they obviously did not succeed." Raven's realistic attitude immediately ripped any ounce of hope the room momentarily held.

"Look she's waking up!" Cyborg pointed to where Starfire was stirring.

"Stop him!" The Brain demanded as Speedy reached the chair and started ripping pieces off her arms to free her.

"Behind you," Starfire whispered looking exhausted and frail. Speedy whipped around with an arrow poised and ready launching it into Control Freak knocking him backwards into Billy Numerous as he was mid-multiplying.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," he explained getting both of her hands free and pulling her as gently as he could from the chair. "Can you stand?" He asked pulling her quickly to her feet only to have to catch her as she weakly fell against his chest. "Dang it." He hissed looking around him for a way out.

"They're surrounded," Bee sighed.

"Mis amigos," Más whispered.

"The girl has been through three times the amount of stress you have. We are surprised you are able to fight," Mad Mod started laughing from behind him but when Speedy smacked the flat end of his bow to his face, Mad Mod collapsed over the chair remains unconscious.

"I...I can fight," Starfire was breathing heavy with Speedy holding most of her weight.

"Don't be ridiculous," Speedy disagreed pulling her left arm over his shoulders so he could help her stand and still fire his arrows.

"You're friends are frozen, you are outnumbered, resistance is futile." The Brain mocked them as the horde of villains recovered and circled around them. Starfire glanced to where The Brain had turned on lights, allowing her to see her frozen friends for the first time. Her heart momentarily dropped in anguish from the sight of them.

"We need to run," Speedy breathily ordered not sure how they would escape. "And you're to weak to help."

"I am stronger than I look," she growled her eyes exploding in green bolts as she floated out of Speedy's grasp.

"How?" Mallah asked momentarily. "Stop them!" He roared as Starfire began launching numerous amounts of star bolts in a blaze, successfully knocking into many of their adversaries.

"We need back up!" Speedy screamed to her as he kicked Gizmo, who had gotten to close before launching an exploding arrow towards Kyd Wykkyd.

"How?" Starfire asked planting an eye beam straight to an oncoming Mallah's chest, launching him into the adjacent cement wall. She looked back to her only standing ally to see Madame Rogue's allusive form slithering up behind him. "Speedy! Behind you!" She screamed before being ripped from the air and smashed into the unforgiving cement floor by Mammoth.

Speedy turned just in time to receive a round house kick to the cheek, flipping his body over itself. Starfire punched her way off the ground barley escaping reach of Mammoth's grabbing hands before darting to Speedy's side.

"We are too few," Starfire helped him stand as they were again surrounded.

"Not to mention still weak from our capture," he shook his head and picked his bow off the ground, arming it with one of his few remaining arrows.

"How...how is she standing?" Bumblebee asked. "I could barley breathe at first and i only experienced a fraction of what she was placed under.

"Starfire is loyal. She finds strength for her friends no matter what the cost," Cyborg answered as the two stood back to back for their final assault, both weary teens breathing heavily.

No one in the room moved, no one in the room dared breathe as they watched their two exhausted comrades stands against odds impossibly stacked against them.

"Starfire would sacrifice anything for her friends but she is fading fast. Her powers are derived from emotions so she appears strong but if you watch closely you will see the bags under her eyes, the tremor in her hands and the slouched shoulders. She is past her limit." Robin explained watching her every movement and struggle as their circle of surrounding space became smaller and heavily surrounded. She stood her ground breathing heavily, her hair frizzy from being sweat soaked and pained to now fighting for survival.

"Final stand?" Speedy asked lining up four arrows in his bow.

"I am honored to stand beside you," she agreed lighting up her fists. "Ahhh!" She exclaimed firing bolts as fast and hard as she could while Speedy mimicked her cry while firing from his bow, arrow after arrow.

The group watched as Starfire and Speedy fought as fast as their enemies surrounded them, being clipped by powers, punched and ripped and kicked to the floor. Out of respect no one spoke while watching their original downfall, but the biggest breath taker was when General Immortus pulled out his robotic army and lined up a shot to take Starfire out of the air.

She was unaware as they stood behind her aiming as she fought Mammoth and Cinderblock, but Speedy saw. His eyes filled with panic causing his fingers to fumble an arrow sending it rolling out of reach. Quickly, ripping another from his quiver he launched an arrow to lay a thin smoke screen for his advancing rivals before turning and thrusting all his energy into his knees and off the floor into the air.

"Starfire!" He screamed, his heart pounding in his chest as the army fired hitting him instead of her, knocking his body into the wall. He stuck for a moment, a sliver of blood beginning to drip from his forehead before gravity peeled him down and he crumbled to the floor with an anguished cry.

"SPEEDY!" Starfire cried trying to fly to his aid only to be knocked down by Cinderblock then constricted in place as Madame Rogue stretched her body into a long cord and surrounded the Tameranian so she couldn't move. "SPEEDY!" her exasperated cry rose above all other voices as his body was drug up. His forehead was bleeding down his cheek now, his mask ripped but was clinging in place by threads. Everyone noticed his struggle to breathe as he groaned now stumbling to slide his feet under him, trying to clutch to his ribs.

"Freeze him." The Brain ordered Kyd Wykkyd and Punk Rocker who were on either side supporting his weight. They began pulling him, feet dragging behind him causing him to groan in pain.

"NOO! He requires medical attention! If you freeze him, ahhh" Starfire shrieked as Madame Rogue tightened her body around her.

"He will not perish. His wounds shall freeze as he will. He will not heal or worsen in condition. Instead he will feel the pain continually, a frozen pain that will never cease." The Brain explained as Speedy was tossed into the glass chamber and lifted away, out of camera angle so Robin and his team could not see how he was frozen.

"Please...no," Starfire gasped, her face distraught.

"He should not have attempted to deceive us, foolishness has its price." The Brain answered her. Starfire's face dropped in agony as his frozen body was placed with the others, again in camera view.

"You will not be victorious. Robin will stop you!" Starfire was trembling in anger and exhaustion.

"You have such empty threats," Madame Rogue laughed still encased around her.

"Perhaps now is the time you will accept an offer, an offer that you do not have to decide alone." The Brain toyed with her.

"I shall not accept any offer you present." Starfire snarled.

"This is not for you to decide alone. Perhaps contacting Robin will," He started.

"Never! I will not betray him." Starfire interrupted.

"It would not be betrayal. I merely am offering a trade. You for him, one of which I assure you, he will not pass up." The Brain explained.

"I would not allow such a trade! I will gladly take my place amongst your frozen trophies than surrender his freedom for mine!" Starfire snarled angrily.

"Let's leave that up to Robin." Mallah suggested.

"Never! I will not allow him to sacrifice himself for my freedom when you will not even fully free me even if he did. You shall not deceive my friends!" She exclaimed, exploding with a feat of strength from Madame Rogue's hold.

The woman was tossed backwards into the same wall Speedy had been as Starfire rose with far more than just righteous furry.

"Stay away from my friends!" She screamed launching her eye beams at The Brain who was swiftly picked up by Mallah before the two were slammed backwards from it. "Rahhhhh!" Her battle cry rang out as she shot a multitude of lightening bolts, from her tightly clenched fists, successfully knocking out villain after villain. She alone was taking out the entire mass and no one was quick enough to stop her. Between her confident strength and anger, it was beginning to look like no one could.

"She is winning," Beast Boy was in awe as they watched her demolish anyone who opposed her.

"Whoa," Cyborg breathed as she took out four guys with one blast.

Starfire had quickly and successfully taken down the entire room as they lay groaning around her. Turning towards her friends she was greeted with one last face appearing in front of her.

"Red-X," Robin hissed as he twisted her around and pulled her back against his chest. With a full faced mask, it was impossible to see if he was speaking but based on Starfire's hesitation, something was going on.

"Come on girl! Knock his lights out and you are all home free!" Bumblebee exclaimed as Stafire only gently struggled in his grasp, responding in hushed angry tones.

"Why would she just stop like that? She needs to get to the others before anyone recovers!" Pantha asked. "She is surrendering all their freedoms."

"No, something is wrong. She could easily take down Red-X long enough to free the others. She wouldn't give up without a reason," Raven corrected Pantha, defending her friend.

The group watched as Red-X sharply elbowed her in the back of the head causing her to slump over unconscious in her arms.

"Nothing personal cutie, but I've gotta look out for me." He snickered as those around him groaned, pulling themselves up.

"That was good work. What did you say to cause her to pause from her attack?" The Brain asked from Mallah's arms.

"Her loyalty, it's easy to make someone with so much love for others pause when they think you need rescuing. I asked if she would take me with her, help me escape. Make me one of the goodies," Red-X laughed, teleporting himself and Starfire out of view from the screen. The rest of the room chuckled under their groans from their very recent butt kicking.

"You have earned the privilege to freeze her," The Brain commended his actions.

"Next time I see that scrawny little cheap skate...I'll kill him," Robin slammed his fist on the desk as an all too familiar sound began informing the team Starfire was also frozen.

"Behold! Half of the collection!" The Brain stated as Mallah stood beside him while Starfire was being settled into place, frozen like the others. "With half of their team as mere trophies the Titans do not stand a chance." The camera slowly moved to the left leaving the frozen Titans behind. Robin watched Starfire frozen in fear, her fist raised as if it had been her last attempt to be free before her fate sealed her. The screen blackened the moment a small green spark caught Robin's attention.

"What happened? Get the signal back!" Robin ordered Cyborg as he began furiously typing to find it.

"It's just gone," Cyborg stated when his scanners showed nothing.

"Raven did you see?" Robin asked pulling up the end of the previous footage and pausing right before the screen has gone dark.

"That green light!" She breathed.

"So what? It looks like a light bulb or maybe a reflection off something," Bee sighed as she sunk into the couch. "That was pathetic how she"

"No! No it's more! Awhile back Robin and Red-X had to work together to free us when we were frozen by a scientist called Professor Chang. Starfire's eye beams unfroze us!" Beast Boy cheered.

"It's very small but it could be something!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Uhh Robin? We have an incoming transmission. It is live, not a recording. They could be tracing it." Raven took everyone's attention towards the screen where a red light indicated someone was trying to reach them.

"Can we intercept it so we can hear but not respond?" Robin asked.

"On it," Cyborg nodded as the room remained still, watching to see what The Brain had planned for them next.

"What about Starfire? If she got free, she could free the others!" Bee stood back to her feet, her wings buzzing her off the ground.

"That transmission was hours ago, if Starfire got free he wouldn't be calling us." Raven's realistic mindset quickly cut any glimmers of hope once again.

"I've got it locked. We can hear but can't respond. Ready?" Cyborg asked and waited for Robin's nod.

"Do it." He ordered and with the room holding their breath, the enter key Cyborg hit practically echoed in the anxious room.

"'ease respond!" Starfire's voice crackled out of the speakers. "I repeat, Teen Titans I have apprehended a communicator of The Brain's equipment. Do not respond if it shall lead them to your whereabouts but if it will not please respond!"

"She's free!" Pantha cheered throwing Màs into the air with cheer as he screamed, arms flailing.

"Open communications!" Bee exclaimed stepping forward and beginning to type only to be pulled back by Raven's powers.

"If we do we will be leading The Brain straight to us, we need to wait." Raven's eyes betrayed her desire to open communications with Starfire as well.

"Titans I pray to X'haul you are listening and well. I do not hold much of the time. The rest of the Titans, now under Aqualad'a lead, are also listening to this message as well as The Brain's entire operation." Her voice sounded tired like she was flying as wind whipped around the air.

"I shall not be returning." Her next statement sent Robin's stomach, plummeting to his knees.

* * *

An: well now. How did she get out? Where are the others? Not returning?! Oye! Anyone have any idea what's going on? Review and see you next chapter.


	7. True Sacrifice

Chapter 7

An: and here we go another exciting chapter to my story. Thanks for the reviews k get but don't forget I update faster the more reviews I have! And on with the show

End An:

* * *

"I shall not be returning." Her next statement sent Robin's stomach, plummeting to his knees.

"Not what?! Starfire, where are you?" Robin screamed. "Cyborg are we connected?" He demanded.

"Almost, I'm finishing up a block so The Brain can't track it back here."

"I pray you can hear me. I shall not be returning. By now The Brain will have sent members of his team to capture me. I have placed the rest of the Titans aboard an old ship under the leadership of Aqualad. I fear Wildebeest and Speedy are gravely injured and shall require immediate medical attention upon their arrival." She continued and from the wind whipping around her voice, everyone could tell she was flying. She sounded exhausted and drained, the heavy breathing and slow speech were indications that she wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer.

"Cyborg?!" Robin demanded.

"Thirty seconds," he replied.

"I shall not be returning because this is the diversion. The Titans aboard the vessel believed me to be flying outside their ship. I apologize for my deception but none of you would have stepped on board if you knew my true intentions. I confiscated the gps tracker and attached it to my hip so they would follow me instead of the members of our team. Aqualad should be piloting the ship close to your location and finding your location on foot. Speedy is very injured so please find them quickly." Her worried tone was unmistakable.

"She's sacrificing herself for them." Beast Boy breathed.

"Herald, once I find them can you open a portal and bring them in?" Raven asked settling in to meditate and listen.

"Easily," he agreed.

"Get this com open!" Robin ordered, the entire room and apparently ship, Aqualad was flying, clinging to Starfire's every word.

"I do not recognize where I am. I apologize, this location is unfamiliar to me. It is heavily populated and not unfamiliar with technology. But I cannot help you further your investigation upon their whereabouts." She explained pausing to catch her breath as Cyborg furiously worked.

"I have returned all the chess pieces so you can fight at full strength. Stop The Brain, do not have the worries about me. Save the world." She gasped as voices could be heard in the distance, probably from The Brain's group.

"Why aren't we connected yet?" Robin pulled up the com link specs on his own screen to assist Cyborg.

"As soon as she said it was a diversion The Brain's systems flooded the server. I have to bypass them and create a door they can't follow or our location will be broadcasted world wide." Cyborg grumbled, feeling just as frustrated.

"I do not have much time remaining. I can only allude them for so long. Do not worry about my safety, I shall be taken care of." She explained pausing as a few starbolts could be heard being released.

"Place a lock here!" Cyborg ordered and Robin began working. "Raven can you cover my tracks? I'm going to try to dig under their server." Raven nodded standing up from her search of Aqualad to assist.

"Raven you have been more than a sister to me, do not fret. You are surrounded by friends and love whether you choose to accept it or not. Your family is around you. Beast Boy you have always brought cheer and joy of the abundance. You're assistance and friendship will always be treasured and I could not wish for a more loyal team member and warrior." She sounded out of breath as more voices could be heard screaming at her now.

"No! She is not saying goodbye!" Robin screamed finishing his lock where Cyborg had left his work open.

"Cyborg, I have never had such a warm and safe brotherly figure. You have always cared for me and fought along side me so loyally. Your place in my heart will never be filled by another."

"Starfire hang on! We are in. Fifteen seconds and we are safely connected." Cyborg announced pulling his hands off the keyboard as the connection began being established.

"Robin," Starfire's voice caught in her throat as he leaned forward to catch every word. "No! Not yet," she sobbed as Gizmo's scream could be heard when Starfire launched an attack.

"Robin I am unaware if any of my message has been received. I pray you find the others. I know you can. I fear this message will be our last. I do not know what will happen when I am caught. I had to save the others; I need you to understand...this...this isn't how I wanted to..." She struggled with her wording. "There is so much I could say. This isn't how I wanted to say goodbye. You are my best friend and I. Robin," she sighed before shrieking in surprise.

"You sneaky little," Killer Moth's voice could be heard now.

"We're in!" Cyborg exclaimed as Robin grabbed his device, knuckles white.

"Starfire! Fly! You have to get away! We heard everything. Come on Star you can make it!" Robin begged.

"Robin?!" She replied as sounds of her fight with Killer Moth echoed her words. "Oh!" She gasped with Killer Moth cackling behind her pain.

"Starfire! Launch for space! Get out of there!" Robin begged.

"Robin I cannot. I am barley able to maintain flight. I have lost most of my energy. I merely needed to buy the others their time. Robin please, you must find them." Starfire begged breathing harder now.

"Starfire this is not goodbye, do you hear me? I'll find you! I'll get you back." Robin reassured her.

"No, the mission is more important. Robin, no matter the situation protect the team. Stay with the team," She ordered in a hushed tone. The sounds of her sliding down a wall came after her words.

"Starfire, stop this." Robin demanded.

"Robin. I fear this may be our last communication. They know how we got out. They know I freed them and I cannot assure anyone that I shall remain safe. Without my powers, the cold will." Her words cut off in a scream.

"Starfire!" Everyone screamed in response.

"No, no!" Her cries seemed further away from the communicator before a loud crack was heard followed by silence.

"Starfire, what's going on? Talk to me!" Robin begged. Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder that he quickly shrugged off. "Starfire?!"

"Sorry Pit Sniffers, Starfire is a little tied up at the moment. This British guy really comes in handy now that those starbolts are obsolete." Gizmo chuckled.

"Gizmo, let her go! When I," Robin threatened.

"Blah, blah, blah" he mocked. "You better be nice to me. I'm the one that has your stupid friend. Hey, guys wait for me!" Gizmo hollered.

"Starfire?" Cyborg asked. "Gizmo?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. The Brain is gonna wanna talk to Robin. You guys are coming with me." He laughed. "Get moving bug man, we have to get her back. You coming or what See More?" He asked.

"Yeah, just waiting on Punk Rocker, he took that eye beam of hers straight to the chest." See More giggled.

"You still there pit sniffers?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah," Robin grumbled before muting the mic. "Raven find Aqualad and the others. Herald, get ready to portal them here. I don't want anyone to follow." He briskly ordered.

"Tramm, gather the medical supplies by the beds. We don't know what state they will be in." Cyborg ordered.

"Pantha shall guard door, Bushido come. Kole and Gnnark must make food for them." She quickly walked away.

"Robin, I found them. They are on course to Titan's Tower. Aqualad has tried to reroute and the ship isn't responding. Starfire must have auto piloted it." Raven answered.

"Once it's landed; Raven, you and Herald get in and out. Starfire must have done that so they couldn't be followed. I don't want to lose any of them. Her sacrifice won't be for nothing." He was sharp as he turned his back and continued pulling up encryptions after hidden data waves, trying to process through it to lock onto the communicator in Gizmo's possession.

"I'll help but Robin," Cyborg stepped up next to the stern leader. "Sorting through this many towers and satellites just to lock onto"

"I don't need the odds, I need results." He snapped, interrupting any further debate.

"Aqualad said the ship is barley functioning. That must be how they got away. Kilowat and Lightening are using their powers just to keep it air born." Raven explained.

"Will it hold?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Argent is using her powers. She is basically holding the entire ship together." Raven nodded. "They'll make it."

"Did he say how bad Speedy and Wildebeest were?" Beast Boy asked only to receive silence from Raven as she concentrated.

"You caused a lot of problems. The Brain will deal with you," Gizmo's voice came over the muted communicator.

"When I get my hands on him," Cyborg threatened as Robin merely continued typing, with a stone set demeanor, beside him.

"We won't know the damage done to Speedy until he is here. Wildebeest has made a remarkable recovery. Apparently after being released he seemed close to death. Between Thunder's strength and Argent's powers combined, they had to carry him to the ship. No one thought he would survive." Raven finally answered Beast Boy's question.

"Being frozen so long must have been taxing on his muscular system," Cyborg quipped.

"Speedy is our only concern." Raven agreed.

"How long until you can go get them?" Bumble Bee asked, Más anxiously beside her.

"They'll land in about three minutes," Raven answered, nodding to Herald.

"Right as they land, not a second before." Robin snappily reminded them.

"We need to beat The Brotherhood of Evil. Raven and Herald need to go now!" Bumble Bee demanded as the room fell silent; earnestly glancing from a fuming Robin to an anxious BumbleBee.

"They leave the instant they land and return just as fast. This is not a discussion." Robin's remarked sternly, keeping his back to her as he continued searching for Starfire's location. His device was still on mute as Gizmo's group traveled back to The Brain's hideout.

"Who died and made you King?!" Bee furiously buzzed, lifting off the ground. "That's my team out there! Shows how little you care about anyone but Sta"

"YOU SELFISH LITTLE!" Robin roared, pounding the keyboard to turn and dangerously lock eyes with her. Cyborg and Raven stepped between the two of them, unsure what would occur.

"Robin," Cyborg warned but stopped when Raven shook her head no.

"Cyborg keep working," Robin ordered and walked to face Bumblebee who hadn't backed down yet. Raven nodded to Cyborg and stayed next to the fuming leaders.

"You don't care about," Bee began again.

"Stop right there," His icy tone cut her off cold. "If I send members of my team, MY TEAM," he emphasized. "Into a trap, we lose your team and mine. If I send them after, they have a chance to ambush and hopefully save a few of them. I refuse to let either of them be sitting ducks while they wait for a ship that's falling to pieces. Raven is linked to their location, if it changes course they need to be ready." Robin was so heated his fingers were twitching.

"But," Bumblebee struggled with a reply.

"Starfire is being taken back to a room full of every super villain we have ever faced and she is facing them alone because she sacrificed herself for your team. She has her powers removed and about to be frozen after sacrificing herself for everyone else!" Robin's furry was beginning to shake the room as everyone froze aside from Cyborg's fingers flying across the keys.

"Robin," was all Bee could muster.

"We'll save your team but don't you EVER accuse me or any member of my team of choosing favorites; especially when she is captured and alone! We know where your team is now, yet we have no idea where Starfire is, so find something useful to do and shut up," Robin threatened turning his back on her and joining Cyborg, leaving the room deathly silent.

"A minute and a half," Raven spoke to Herald who silently nodded.

"They wouldn't kill her...would they?" Kole asked softly, hugging her arms to her chest, the food abandoned. Her one question echoing in the silence.

"Starfire's people are Tameranians," Raven answered, knowing no one else on her team would at the moment. "Her people are very resilient." Raven turned to Kole.

"Starfire has to know we are searching for her though. She beat them once, she can do it again." Kole tried to see the positive side.

"But without any of her powers and being so weak, it isn't likely. She kept saying they know how she freed everyone." Cyborg explained as they continued working. "If they know that, they won't let it happen again."

"Robin I'm sorry," Bee sighed glancing down at Más still clinging to her calf.

"Raven time?" Robin ignored her.

"23 seconds," she replied.

"In and out. No heroics. We need everyone back. You get out of there if you can't get them." Robin ordered still not looking up from the screen or keys. Kole silently returned to helping Gnnark in the kitchen while Pantha and Bushido remained guarding the door.

"Watch your backs out there," Beast Boy placed a hand on Raven's shoulder before turning to help Tramm prepare medical supplies.

"Ready?" Herald asked lifting his trumpet to his lips.

"Ten seconds," Raven answered.

"Be careful," Cyborg added as Herald blew his horn and opened a portal with Titan's Tower on the other end. Herald grabbed Raven's hand and they walked to the front of the portal.

"We'll be taken to the roof." Herald told her.

"Three seconds," Raven nodded. "They are landing as we speak." The two stepped inside with the portal closing behind them leaving a silently awaiting room aside from Robin and Cyborg's typing.

"Bumble Bee keep tabs on them, if they leave that roof I want to know," Robin kept his eyes glued to the screen. "Beast Boy help Tram set up the medical cot. Speedy doesn't need to be climbing up and down bunk bed ladders." He ordered.

"Raven and Herald's signals are on the roof." Bumble Bee quickly confirmed.

"Set up new communicators for each of them. I want them back on the network. Cabinet to the left of Cyborg." Robin briskly ordered, "Cyborg can you stop the system from jumping long enough for me to trace the signal between them all?"

"They have it jammed, stopping it is near impossible without a preliminary system over ride code which would be simple if I was on the same channel or even system their computers are but the mere calibrations from their system to ours is so vastly different I'm struggling just to keep us on the correct signal frequency." Cyborg grumbled.

"I think you hit her a little too hard," Gizmo's voice broke their concentration from Robin's communicator. "The Brain is gonna want her awake when he freezes her solid." He snickered leaving the room on edge.

"Bee, location?" Robin snapped right as a brisk wind swirled about the room and a portal opened. Herald lead the saved Titans first, followed by Raven using her powers to levitate a cocooned Speedy beside her.

"Tramm get an oxygen mask going," Aqualad ordered stepping from the portal and seeing his friend beside the medical equipment.

"Tramm, Raven, get started on Speedy. Aqualad and Bee see to everyone else. Make sure there are no minor injuries that need attending." Robin ordered as the room began to buzz with excitement.

"Más!" Menos' tiny voice exclaimed as he raced to embrace his brother.

"Menos!" Came his eager reply as they connected hands.

"¡Más y Menos, sí podemos!" They exclaimed as their fingers interlocked and they began zipping around the room.

"Wildebeest!" Pantha exclaimed, the ground trembling as she raced for her friend. Cyborg glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Robin's face reddening in frustration.

"We're so glad everyone is alright," Kole beamed leaving the kitchen. "Isn't that right Gnnark?"

"Nnark ark Gnnark!" He nodded after her.

"ENOUGH!" Bee shouted causing everyone in the room, not working, to freeze. "This isn't a field trip. Glad to have you guys back but we still have one Titan down and one missing. Kole and Gnnark, we need food in ten minutes, Pantha, you and Bushido volunteered for door guarding. Wildebeest go with her." Bee took charge. "I want everyone to stay out out of Raven's way. If she doesn't need your help move. Speedy is top priority. Aqualad, standing around and worrying isn't going to help. Let Tramm and Raven work, get a report going so we can analyze what you remember during your captivity. Robin and Cyborg need information. Starfire is still out there." She started buzzing about trying to take charge after putting her foot in her mouth earlier.

"What can we do?" Thunder asked with Lightening and Killiwatt beside him. Bee turned around as the three stood awaiting orders.

"Take a patrol outside, keep a low profile." Bee ordered seeing the room return to some form of order. "Más y Menos. Start cleaning my this place up, just stay out of the way please." She smiled at the two brothers who hadn't released hands since they were reunited.

"I'll help," Hot Spot offered, eager to hear up outdoors after being kept cold.

"Greetings Titans!" The Brain's voice came over Robin's communicator stopping all movement in the room aside from those aiding Speedy. "I trust we have much to discuss."

Clicking his communicator to unmute his microphone, Robin lifted it to respond. "Tell me where you are and we can talk face to face."

"Your strategy is simple and easily over come. You may have been given back my captured pieces but the game is still in my favor." The Brain reminded his opponent.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin was stern.

"We are just waiting for her to awaken. I'm sure you will soon learn she has an icy appointment awaiting her."

"What do you want?" Robin cut straight to the point.

"A trade, you for her. One for one is all I have to offer so I'm willing to make a trade. You are noble in not wishing for her to suffer more yet what will speak louder? Your actions," The Brain taunted him. "Or your words?"

"No... de...a...l," Starfire's voice groaned. "Robin, please...trust me."

"Silence her," he ordered. "Now, decide. You or her?"

The room silently watched Robin, waiting to see what he would decide as he stood without movement.

"Perhaps a visual would aid your decision. I have set my cameras as open to the public. You may personally see how she has already suffered."

"On it," Cyborg whispered before he was even ordered and the screen flickered to life revealing an extremely exhausted and beat down Starfire: gagged, collared by Mad Mod, and held in place by Mammoth.

"Makes you just want to help her, does it not?" Mallah stepped on screen grasping Starfire's chin and lightly turning it back and forth receiving a weakened glare from her in return.

"Now about that trade," Madame Rogue stepped up beside The Brain. Eyes turned from her back to Starfire as she began mumbling into the gag and shaking her head no.

"You would be wise to remain silent," Mallah glared at her.

"Robin," Cyborg whispered sadly shaking his head no but Robin simply put his hand up silencing him.

"This trade," Robin began watching Starfire shake her head no again. "How will I know Starfire will actually be set free? I want your location."

"I am no fool. You shall bring one other and will meet my group at a specific location. The trade will be made there." The Brain was firm.

"So you want two of us to meet a group of you and with just your word Starfire and whoever I pick will be left alone." Robin sarcastically responded. "No, we trade with my entire team present. I don't trust you not to the three of us alone."

"You have heard my terms. I am wise beyond your years. If I allow you to trade here or allow your entire team to be present at the trade location, a rescue will be attempted. I am no fool." The Brain explained. "Decide or she shall be my first trophy."

"Wait, no!" Raven gasped as Robin stated his decision, Starfire's actions begging him not too.

"No deal," Robin said turning to look at Raven confused.

"Robin make the deal. This will kill her." Raven almost allowed herself to sound frightened.

"What?" He hissed back confused.

"Your choice has been noted. Bring forth the containment cylinder."

"Wait! I have changed my mind." Robin shouted unsure what Raven was talking about yet unwilling to risk Starfire's life.

"Too late," The Brain mocked.

"Robin and I will both trade ourselves for her." Raven offered. Robin noticed her white knuckled grip on the desk's edge. "Please, you are right. You are wise beyond our years so take a better deal Robin and myself for her." Raven tried flattery.

"I do not play games young Titans. Your decision has been made." The Brain was set as the chamber locked in place around Starfire.

"You can have me as well. Come on Brain, that's something you can rub in Mento's face," Beast Boy stepped up beside Raven.

"Ah green one, you always try so hard yet you always fail." He ignored the offer as Starfire was lifted off screen.

"No!" Raven gasped causing the lights in the room to flicker.

"Say goodbye," The Brain suggested. "Begin," he ordered.

The Titans couldn't see the process but they heard the machine whirl to life. This however, immediately became different from the previous freezings. A brilliant and blinding white light filled the screen forcing everyone of the villains to shield their eyes. When the light cleared Starfire's frozen state was again moved back into the cameras angle. But this time The front of her body could be seen in a panic but the back of it had crystallize spikes behind it exploding out from her frame.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted.

"Behold, a fallen star," The Brain joked and the signal was cut leaving a black screen and silent room.

"Raven, she is just frozen. What do you mean this will kill her?" Robin asked swiftly.

"I'm not sure," Raven sounded shaky as she tried to control her emotions. "I had been trying to connect with her mind psychically. Starfire was so concerned with not wanting you to accept the deal she didn't sense my presence," she had her eyes closed, trying to stay calm as the room listened closely. "I had to force myself inside her mind and since ahe was not aware I did not have much time in her mind. She saw Wildebeest after he was thawed and is almost convinced he did not survive the trip home. I saw her mind momentarily. You are smaller in statute that Wildebeest. Starfire was unsure how long you would last frozen before you too would probably perish."

"That explains why she didn't want to make the deal," Beast Boy stated. "But that doesn't explain,"

"I wasn't able to stay inside her mind long but after I learned her fear for Robin, he said no to The Brain's offer." Raven continued. "In that last moment I saw her mind at peace knowing he was safe and accepting to die in his place. I don't understand how or why but I do know. She knew she would only survive in that icy form for two hours." Raven was short on details but she'd message hit everyone hard.

"Two hours," Cyborg breathed.

"No," Speedy groaned from the couch gasping in pain as he tried to move.

"Raven see to Speedy. I want the team that returned with Aqualad front and center with me. Any details you can remember are vital." Robin ordered.

"Cyborg and Bee, start tracking each satellite that signal jumped between. It's better than standing around twiddling our thumbs. If you come up with a better idea while working then great," Robin ordered. "Beast Boy search through any old case files from The Doom Patrol's data base and see if you can dig up any possible leads, Raven will help you when she's done." He nodded seriously.

"Tramm, stay with Speedy. Pantha and Bushido, door. Kole and Gnnark, food. Let's move it people!" Robin clapped his hands together a few times before grabbing a keyboard. The returning members gathered around him as he settled in.

"There isn't much to go off of," Hot Spot sighed as they all stood around Robin.

"Any detail will help. Sounds, smells, phrases you over heard. The atmosphere, humidity, temperatures or maybe sounds of storms. No detail is insignificant right now." Robin explained.

"The ship was small and really had no windows. Starfire had it preset when we stepped in." Argent sighed.

"We couldn't hear much, I think we were mostly held underground. The walls were stone. The whole place was." Hot Spot explained.

"No those details are perfect. Underground stone fortress is a start. I don't want what you don't know, just what you do. Nothing is too trivial." Robin anxiously explained.

"Well, when I was placed inside the chamber I heard someone say it had stormed the night before. They were complaining about having an outside patrol." Lightening beamed.

"Perfect, I'll track storms last night. That'll help narrow ground tower searches. We need more. We have only two hours." Robin rushed them. "Think," he urged entering information into his data base while pulling up what he could on Wayne Enterprise's database.

* * *

An: well there we go. Plot twist next chapter and soon we will find out what happened when they escaped. Tune in next time ! Review


	8. Surprise Visitors

AN: Hello hello, life has been crazy! but here is an update. I just want to get something off my chest though. I've deleted a few reviews and here is why. I like advice and I like compliments. I like criticism and you guys telling me what you like and what you don't. But I have a life. I write for fun. So to the reviewer filling my inbox with reviews telling me that I need to push past writers block and i'm wasting my talents not writing and reviews that only UPDATE and that's it every day. I don't care. This isn't a job and I don't get paid doing this. I have a real job and college classes and a family and a life. I do this for fun. I love reviews but please get off my back. I work on my stories when I can. I don't mind a review every once in awhile saying please update. But one "anonymous" reviewer chose to do it every day for a week straight. GET OFF MY BACK!

Thanks for letting me rant. Please keep reviewing, please keep giving me advice and help me learn and grow. I love writing and I love feedback I just don't like being harassed. I love hearing what you like and what you don't. I love hearing I made you laugh or cry. I love reviews it makes me passionate to keep going. The one person reviewing telling me I'm wasting my talent by not writing and to update every day for a week straight made me want to delete everything I had on fanfiction and be done. So please be respectful and review because you're NORMAL reviews make my day.

AN: END

* * *

(NAR POV)

"Time?!" Robin barked becoming more and more angry with every minute that passed still

leaving them without a clue directing them to Starfire's whereabouts. The room stayed silent wondering which of them would choose to answer this time. "Seriously! Time?!" His voice was sharp. The tension in the room growing astronomically thicker by the second.

"Ten minutes left," Bumble Bee reluctantly, as no one else would, answered. Robin's fist smashed into the desk top, announcing his obvious displeasure causing the room to flinch trying to stay out of view as his fingers flew across the keys trying to discover possible links with the few facts the others had returned with but it hadn't been enough.

"We can't give up," Robin stated. Cyborg and Beast Boy made eye contact with each other before both looking to Raven who was meditating for a link with Starfire's mind. She had caught it a few times and each time was weaker than the last.

"Just let me up. If I was out there I know I could find her," Speedy groaned trying to sit up from his cot, pale and clutching his side.

"Raven healed the slight cracks in your ribs but they are still badly bruised making it hard enough for you to breathe lying still." Bumble Bee buzzed over to him and forced him to lie back down. "You must rest."

"We must press on, Starfire wouldn't have wanted us to simply give up. We will honor her," Argent nodded and laid her hand gently on Speedy's foot as she nodded to him from the foot of the bed.

"She's not gone!" Robin's voice was so stern that it left an empty wake around him that pierced every heart.

"Rob...man." Cyborg sighed.

"Time?!" He ordered not turning his eyes away from the screen.

"Seven minutes," Cyborg answered sorrowfully. The room was silent as Cyborg's tone set in. Realization setting in that they weren't going to make it in time.

"Why isn't anyone working?! Starfire risked her life for half of you and would have done the same for the rest of us!" Robin finally turned around, eyes burning holes into anyone looking up.

"Robin, The Brain never returns to old hideouts. Mento has no advice for us," Beast Boy tried to keep his voice strong. "I'm... I'm sorry."

"The Brain has all of his satellites linked. There is no end to how they bounce, it's just circles. I'm sorry man," Cyborg explained where he failed. Starfire was like a sister to him, the misery in his voice was unmistakeable to those around. Kole stepped beside him and gently hugged his arm in support.

"I'm sick of excuses! She isn't gone," was all Robin could reply. His back was turned to everyone but his whole body was tensed with his shoulders lifted. Not a smile remained watching the time tick down. With only five minutes left no one knew what to do, they hadn't ever lost a Titan before.

"Raven?" Robin asked seeing her chin lift.

"Robin," she sighed pausing for a moment, eyes downcast before shaking her head.

"Tell me." He ordered needing to know.

"She's very weak. It's hard to lock onto her mind because when I do she vanishes. I can't stay linked." She was breathing heavy trying to stay in control.

"Star," Beastboy whispered with Más and Menos silently sitting beside him.

"She isn't gone!" He stated again turning back to his keyboard but drawing a blank on what to search. He had exhausted every lead he knew and came up short every time. Nothing was working and he was about to lose the one girl who kept him sane, kept him feeling alive. "No," he shook his head and started searching for underground stone structures again.

"Cy," Beastboy gave his best friend a comforting pat on the back as they watched their leader and friend struggle.

"Give him space," Raven advised. "I suggest everyone finds something to do. Give him some space," Raven breathed heavier as her cloak fluttered around her betraying her lack of control emotionally.

"Two minutes," Aqualad tried to stay brave as he dried his eyes. "You heard her people. Get back to your posts and work. We have bad guys to catch," he instructed.

"No, let me up. This isn't how it ends," Speedy grunted trying to stand up as Tramm fretted beside him to make his patient rest.

"Can't we just use Herald's portal to where you found her mind?" Kole clutched her hands to her chest hopefully.

"Raven would have to stay connected so my portal could transport us through dimensions," Herald shook his head, shoulders slumped. Sadly Kole turned and hugged tightly to Gnnark's chest as the last thirty seconds ticked down. The room flinched as Robin punched the metal cabinet leaving a deep dent.

"NO!" He gritted his teeth and curled his hands into tight fisted balls, his body shaking in furry as the clock slowly moved closer and closer to zero. "This doesn't make sense! If she was frozen how could you sense her mind?" He turned to Raven causing the room to pause in thought. Silence hug behind his question as it logically was true.

"I couldn't..." She nodded slowly. "She would be frozen; asleep state."

"Then she's still alive. Screw the clock!" He stated as it counted down the last thirty seconds.

"It doesn't change the fact that she is still weak," Raven reminded him but her eyes seemed brighter now even though her voice remained calm and collected.

"Doesn't matter, it just means that when we find her, she'll need help," Robin smirked. "And we'll be ready." He looked around the room seeing joy replace anguish. They hadn't lost her yet.

"Alright do gooders you need to listen carefully because this is probably not what you were expecting." Red-X suddenly appeared directly in front of Robin with his cape clutched around him.

"How did you, Titans Go!" Robin barked only to have Red-X vanish.

"How did he know where we were?" Cyborg demanded pulling up motion sensors on his arm, scanning outside the safe house.

"If you let me explain, whoa!" Red-X appeared again atop the kitchen counter this time but Robin's furry seemed to heighten his senses and the instant he teleported in again Robin released a birdarang and Red-X vanished again, cape still clutched around himself.

"Titans, take him down." Robin ordered, waiting for his next appearance. His fingers twitching in anticipation.

"Wait, something isn't right," Raven tried to concentrate but amongst the clutter, emotions and multitude of voices she couldn't.

"Just listen would ya chuckles? How else," he appeared and teleported out as a bird a rang now stuck in the wall where his head had been.

"How else could I have found you?" Red-X teleported on top of Robin forcing him to the ground before teleporting away again before Cyborg'a cannon fired only hitting the air above Robin and blasting the edge of the couch.

"I need your help, she'll die." Red-X appeared behind Raven and whispered before vanishing again. Raven's eyes spread wide as she felt their presence instantly disappear from behind her.

"Their," she whispered in realization. "Everyone, stop attacking." Raven ordered sternly but could sense no one was listening. Emotions were too high strung for the room to take pause.

"Stop! She needs help!" Red-X begged as he again appeared in the exact center of the room this time, completely surrounding himself by the entire Titan network.

"Attack!" Robin screamed. Minus Raven, every Titan raced with an attack towards their unwanted intruder only to be greeted by a dark energy shield they each successfully face planted into. Red-X stood protected in the middle watching smashed faces and bodies slide down Raven's powers.

"You have one chance to prove that is who who I think it is," Raven dangerously demanded levitating beside Robin as he collected himself.

"Look, I'll explain everything but I need you guys to trust me." Red-X agreed glancing down inside his clutched cape.

"You have five seconds before I destroy you, shield or not," Robin hissed.

"Calm down chuckles. I'm trying to help. But you have to listen or she won't make it," he explained before barley opening his cape to reveal Starfire in his arms. She was clutching to his chest from what little he allowed them to see before tightly concealing her up again.

"Let her go!" Robin roared slamming his fists into the dark energy force.

"Explain," Raven demanded wondering why he had brought her here and why she wasn't trying to get free. She could sense her weakness and fear rippling from where she laid in his arms, clutching him.

"Robin whose cape has a higher thermal heater, mine or yours?" Red-X asked, peeking inside again.

"If you harm her, I'll," was Robin's only reply.

"Robin answer! Something is wrong with her," Raven used her powers to grab Robin's body and drag it until the two were face to face. "Answer him!" She demanded again.

"Mine, release her!" Robin threatened.

"Heat it up and not halfway. If her body temperature drops any further she'll die. This isn't a game!" Red-X answered just as fiercely. Robin did so without hesitation looking between Raven and Red-X for answers. Red-X looked down only to open his cape in a panic. "Not again!" He cried slapping Starfire across the face as her anguished cry fueled everyone's frustrations.

"You're dead!" Robin roared over the commotion of the others.

"No, wait!" Red-X panicked at first but calmed when he saw the shield was still up.

"Stop," Raven demanded using her powers to pull everyone back. "Give him a chance to explain I don't know what's going on but Starfire isn't going to survive unless we have answers," Raven stepped forward standing next to her energy shield, looking in.

"Thanks," he nodded.

"Talk and fast," Cyborg cut the pleasantries.

"Is your cape fully heated? Keep it closed. You need it as warm as possible," Red-X explained.

"Halfway," Robin dryly answered.

"She had fallen asleep. I have had to do that three times now. She is too cold, if she sleeps I don't know if she'll wake up." Red-X defended himself. "Come on cutie, stay with me," he softly spoke down into his cape.

"What happened," Robin walked forward, cape clutched around him until he was even with Raven.

"It's a long story, all you need to know right now is that Mad Mod created some kind of device around her neck. It's stopping her from using her powers. I saved her from the ice ray but not before it lowered her core temperature. She needs to stay warm and can't do it by herself." Red-X flinched a little as Raven lowered the shield. Once he saw that no one was coming to attack he continued.

"The schematics to remove the collar from her neck are inside my belt's computer processor. I can't keep her warm and work they the blue prints at the same time." Red-X explained.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Cyborg angrily asked.

"You don't," Red-X replied offering no one in the room comfort. "It took me hours to get this location from her and now I'm here. The only way to get that collar off her is locked in my belt and I have to take it off for the information to be accessed. As soon as chuckles over here," he nodded towards a brooding Robin. "Gets his cape heated to maximum and my only safe leverage is handed to him," he explained. "How do I know I can trust any of you?" He volleyed the question right back.

Small whispers whirled around the room as Robin stepped up toe to toe with him. They stared straight into each other's masks, both clutching their heated capes tightly around them.

"Help me save her and I'll let you leave with your suit," Robin nodded. "My cape is ready."

"I'll need access to your computer software and help." Red-X answered cockily.

"I'm in," Cyborg stepped up.

"Why betray The Broothood of Evil?" Beast Boy asked, unsure of this short alliance.

"Sometimes, you have to look out for number one. She was my way out." He answered.

"Beast Boy, patrols and base guards on scheduled. I want outside guarding increased. Raven grab a small group and clear out everything in the hidden office. Hot Spot, once it's clear I'll need you to come in with me; heat that room up." Raven powerless into the floor before he finished.

"On it," Beast Boy answered.

"My pleasure," Hot Spot agreed.

"Give her to me," Robin turned and demanded.

"Keep her safe," Robin caught a hint of concern laced in his words. Robin nodded and opened his cape slightly so he could wrap it around Red-X's closed arms. "Keep her fully inside and make sure she stays awake." He explained stepping into Robin and opening his cape as the two men cradled Starfire between them.

"She's ice cold!" Robin gasped carefully transferring her against his chest and quickly wrapping his cape tightly around her.

"You won't overheat," Red-X agreed turning to Cyborg. "Let's get to work, I'll tell you about our escape as we do."

"It's done, get her and Hot Spot inside," Raven slowly rose from the ground beside Robin.

"Let's go," Hot Spot immediately turned his powers on engaging his first nature.

"Watch him," Robin's eyes connected with Raven's waiting for her to nod before rushing off for the small office.

"Kole, Gnnark's and Pantha. Let's get some hot food going. It's gonna be a long night. X," Cyborg ordered. "Let's get started."

"Thunder and Lightening, take to the skies. Remain connected to the super computer. I want you to hear everything going on in here.

Más, Menos and Bushido outside patrol. Stay hidden but coms open as well." Beast Boy ordered.

"Aqualad and I will take monitor patrol," Bee assigned themselves.

"Argent and I will take door," Beast Boy finished up. "Everyone else will be assigned to different guard duties for relief. Get some rest. Tramm, let Raven know if you need anything for Speedy."

The small aquatic animal nodded and shuffled back to his charge.

"We'll all be listening to this.

* * *

(With Rob/St/HS)

Robin carried her into the room as Hot Spot slid the door shut behind them.

"Stay with me Star," Robin held her chilled body close. Between the intense heat coming from Hot Spot and his own cape it was enough to keep him from shivering due to her icy skin. He pressed his back to the wall and slid down so he could rest against it while holding tight to her.

"Is she awake?" Hot Spot asked as he sat a few feet away from Robin upon the same wall.

"Yeah," Robin whispered as she gave a small shiver in his arms.

"Starfire what happened? You told us that you would be right behind us. I could have stayed with you. I could have helped." Hot Spot sighed in regret.

"Time was not on our sides. I would rather have saved all except myself so our numbers to fight this Brotherhood were stronger. Robin and the team needed you. If I had allowed any of you to stay with me to divert attention from the escape, then you would still be frozen. Red-X saved me and almost lost his freedom because of it. A mere second later, he would have been frozen with me." Starfire explained.

"Start at the beginning. We saw a video feed of you and Speedy take on everyone and then you let Red-X take you. What happened?" Robin asked.

"The Red-X had a plan. I would have been selfish not to accept his offer even it would have been the lie."

* * *

(With Cy &amp; X)

"Alright plug in," Cyborg motioned towards the port Red-X's belt was compatible with. Nodding he unhooked his belt and allowed the computer system to gain access to the files hidden within the belts small computer mainframe.

"It'll take some time to break through the fire walls before we can begin." Red-X explained.

"Let's get to work." Cyborg set his metallic fingers upon the keys and began alongside a shaky alliance. "What happened? We saw you take down Starfire when she and Speedy stood alone. We have the time, so let's hear it." He suggested as the two men worked away.

"I offered my help." Red-X stated unlocking the first of many locks that would grant them access to Starfire's freedom.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is going to be a flash back told by Starfire and Red-X with present time questions from those listening to the story. I've never done something like this so I'm going to work hard on it and pray it isn't too confusing. Hope you like it. Please review! Please tell me what you like and what you don't. Don't stop reviewing because one annoying person harassed me. Thanks for reading

END AN:


	9. Escape

AN: hey guys so this chapter jumps between past and present I tried to use breaks to hopefully clear it up if to a mess pm me and I'll fix it enjoy

* * *

"I offered my help." Red-X stated unlocking the first of many locks that would grant them access to Starfire's freedom.

* * *

(NAR PROV)

Red-X had chosen to hang back in the shadows watching Speedy and Starfire battle each captor threatening their freedom. Hanging back allowed him to observe the surrounds of the fight and where everyone stood, including The Brain. On a curious hunch, Red-X focused his line of sight towards a few crates twenty feet behind where the Brain was in Mallah's arm. Silently teleporting behind them he took a few moments to quietly assure no one had seen his arrival before leaning forward to see how their 'fearless' leader was feeling about the situation. A situation slowly looking worse and worse for his side.

"This situation is becoming most unfortunate," the robotic voice spoke aloud to no one specific. No one standing within ears distance answered him as the fight led on. "My original plan seems to have been inaccurate. Having control of this generation does not appear to be the future. Fewer members of my team have taken down the entire Doom Patrol, and this pathetic display will not be tolerated. Once Robin and the remaining Teen Titans have been captured we shall add these disgraces to our collection as well."

Red-X watched as Starfire kicked, launching Kyd Wykkyd's body into a stone pillar then she grabbed Mammoth by the arm and swung him over her head after him. The two crashed into each other trembling from their assault. Starfire turned her attention on last last remaining foes, Kitten and Control Freak. Rolling his eyes, Red-X knew that would be over before it began and teleported towards the frozen titans to see their progress, leaving behind a weakened Mallah and Brain.

A battle cry shook the room as Starfire successfully used her starbolts to finish Control Freak off, the edges of his nasty, tan overcoat singed. Touching Argent's icy hand and seeing the frozen girl's hand become slick due to the heat of his gloved hand, he knew this wasn't what he wanted. World domination under a ruthless leader wasn't exactly his idea of a fun time. He didn't take orders from anyone and thrived off letting other villains attack the 'goodies'.

Turning to see Starfire barley trip Kitten and ordering her just to stay down was all the convincing Red-X needed. When it came to stealing, heroes like Starfire were forgiving when compared to a vengeful enemy whose only goal was their own selfish gain.

"I've got to look out for number one, and these pathetic losers can't even see their being played by a bigger selfish tool that's just a floating brain." Red-X grumbled while reaching down to fiddle with his belt and appearing behind Starfire. Her body was shaking from everything she had endured in the past 24hours, yet when it came to her friends she wouldn't quit. Red-X was convinced that it would take the loss of her life before she would abandon her team.

* * *

"How bad was she?" Cyborg interrupted typing alongside Red-X.

"Bad. Her muscles were shaking and her flight barley sustainable. I've never seen her in that bad of shape. I can't even comprehend how she did that. My story doesn't even do it justice. I've never seen someone fight a battle in that state.

* * *

Red-X grabbed her right arm and gently pulled it behind her pressing her back into him.

"Please listen, I can help you save your friends but you have to listen. You can easily beat me and fly outta here or you can save them and I'll help." He talked as fast as he could, afraid she would fling him across the room any moment.

"How?" She paused and struggled a little in his light grasp.

"The freeze ray, it's Professor Chang's. When Robin and I fought him, do you remember how you were able to unfreeze yourself and then you're team? I'll be waiting to help you get you and your team out and you'll take me with you," He explained. "To do it I have to beat you and freeze you." Red-X was partially surprised when not even a moment passed by before she hastily agreed.

"For my friends, yet if you deceive me I will be free eventually and I will seek you out. You will regret your deception."

"I swear I will do everything I can to get you out of this. Act unconscious," he swore and elbowed her in the back of the head, making it look good but not hurting her at all. Easily playing along Starfire slumped over as he wrapped his other arm around her waist to catch her.

* * *

"You trusted him? He's the enemy, he could have double crossed you!" Hot Spot interrupted Starfire's story.

"I had mere moments to decide if my personal safety mattered above yours and my other friends. I would never abandon my friends." She replied curling into Robin tighter. "You chose your fate to end my suffering just like all of the others. Why would I not choose the same for you?"

"I didn't choose to be frozen. Starfire of course I would have but I was frozen after Madam Rogue caught me." Hot Spot replied.

"Wait, that does not make sen...sense..." She trailed off as her eye lids closed.

" Starfire!" Robin screamed trying to rouse her.

"Red-X said he had to slap her. I can't because I'm technically on fire. Slap her Robin!" Hot Spot panicked.

Refusing to do it Robin opened his cape a little to get both hands on each of her arms before shaking her roughly.

"Don't you dare leave me now," he demanded. Gasping slightly, her eyes slowly peeled open.

"I fear exhaustion has set in." She spoke softly.

"Just stay with me, alright? It'll be okay. Just keep telling the story." Robin suggested worriedly, tucking his cape tightly back around her he rubbed his hands on her biceps to create friction.

* * *

Carrying her towards the freeze ray he continued speaking behind the safety of his mask.

"Keep your hands up when your frozen so your eye beams can thaw them. You'll need to get out fast so no one sees. I'll be close so I can pull you out and we can come up with a plan to get the others." He explained as she remained slumped over in his arms. He could feel her exhausted muscles twitch as she tried to remain alert.

"Be safe," Starfire whispered softly before he placed her in the tube and sealed it shut. He watched as she pretended to slowly wake up the closer it got to the freeze ray.

"Hands up, come on." Red-X whispered to himself as she was placed below it. He watched her jump up and begin pounding her fists on the glass raising them just in time before her flawless beauty was frozen in a smooth crystal form.

Red-X watched the crowd cheer and taunt the frozen Titans while they nursed their recent wounds Starfire had given them. The Brain finished his speech for Robin and the remaining Titans and as General Immortus turned the camera off Red-X swore he saw a hint of Starfire's green eyes shine through the crystal ice.

* * *

"We saw that too," Cyborg interrupted Red-X, trying to hide his frustrations with the complex data encryption.

"I was worried she would break out of there in front of everyone, but I think she was just trying to see through the ice. She said it didn't place her in a cryogenic frozen state like everyone else." He replied.

"So while I waited for the room to clear I started searching for a way to get the whole group out. I knew I had at least twenty minutes before people became bored with taunting them. That's when I found that old ship in a back hanger."

"Starfire told us she had the gps on her while the others flew away." Cyborg recalled.

"Yeah, I was going to carry it but plans changed." Red-X shook his head. "So I found the ship, checked on its fuel and that the engines would engage, before returning to the others."

* * *

Red-X made his way back to the Starfire and the others, doing his best to remain unnoticed. He teleported into the shadows of the freeze ray controls and waited for the remaining gawkers to leave the room. The lights slowly shut off leaving the room vacant and dark. Slipping from the shadows Red-X crept up behind Starfire's icy frame and ducked behind it. He tapped on her frozen calf a few times before sinking back into the shadows. He watched as the solid structure melted and when her face was free a gasp of air could be heard.

"Try to stay quiet, melt the ice don't let it fall to the ground." Red-X whispered watching and listening for anyone returning.

* * *

"It took her no time at all to thaw her frozen body but the exhaustion of the day caused her to sink to the floor. At least that's what I thought it was...exhaustion." Red-X shook his head before pounding the desktop.

"What are we missing?!" He growled.

"Give the scanners time to encrypt the code. It'll be done in three minutes." Cyborg tried to calm their unwelcome guest. He noted the frustration was uncandidly similar to their spikey haired leader. Starfire seemed to have that effect on people. A desire to protect someone so sweet and pure, someone who thought only of everyone else.

* * *

Racing from the shadows, Red-X swooped her into his arms and pulled her into hiding.

"We need to free the others," Starfire insisted. "Did you discover an exit strategy?" She pushed his hands off her and visually searched the room for any clue they might have been discovered.

"Yeah, an old ship. It'll get the job done but not quickly. Which is why I took this," he explained. Pulling the Gps from his pocket he showed her.

"What purpose does this serve?" She asked him before wearily dropping to a knee to catch her breath.

"Take it easy," Red-X urged placing a hand on her shoulder. "They ship won't take off unheard. You will all fly one direction and I'll teleport the gps another direction. This way you'll escape and I won't get put in jail by your little friends." Red-X scoffed.

"Yet you shall be risking your safety for ours. If The Brain or his team caught up with you..." She fretted.

"Aw, cutie. I didn't know you cared." He teased, still extremely concerned due to her condition. Her breathing was still labored and she was far too pale. "Don't worry about me. With you lot out of here, I'll have no need to return for anything or anyone."

"Thank you," Starfire sighed before slowly rising to her feet. Red-X rushed to help her to her feet. "We free the others. I fear Speedy will need immediate care. Time will not be a luxury."

* * *

"So then what?" Cyborg asked watching the last minute tick by before they could hopefully breach the lock placed on the program that would help them free Starfire.

"She slowly thawed everyone. They were pretty weakened due to everything but no one was expecting Wildebeest to be as bad as he was. Starfire cried when he was fully thawed." Red-X inwardly cringed. The site of her crying was not something he had expected to affect him so deeply.

"I could not support his weight. I could not stop him from falling. I was...weakened." She ashamedly admitted. "I feared he had suffered death," Starfire shivered into Robin.

"Being frozen for so long must have done a toll on him. He struggled just to breathe at first," Hot Spot tried painting a visual for Robin. "But we carried him. Following Red-X we made our way to the ship."

"However, that is when the top flew out of our plan," Starfire sighed.

"What?" Hot Spot tilted his head.

"She means the bottom. That's when the bottom fell out of the plan," Robin smiled. He hadn't realized how much he loved helping her with English slang.

"Yes that as well. The top flew away and the bottom fell out." Starfire's eyes fluttered closed.

"Hey you, come on. They have to be almost done. Stay awake a little longer. Just until you're out of danger. What happened next?" Robin shook her a little.

"Next...we ran. Red-X had hid when Mammoth discovered our small team. The alarm had been sounded." Starfire stated.

"But if Red-X had the Gps why didn't you come with us?" Hot Spot demanded. Still upset she had stayed behind without him.

"Time was limited. Red-X had told me he would teleport to the ship and start it up. He gave me the Gps in case he got caught. He was suppose to come back to get it, but we had not planned on being caught."

"The team made it to the ship, but it was a fight. I was in the shadows and motioned for Starfire to throw me the Gps." Red-X told Cyborg. "We're in!"

"What is this?" Cyborg gawked. "It's encrypted. This will take some time."

"We don't have time!" Red-X growled. "That girl saved my life back there."

"I saw Red-X motion for the Gps, but he had not seen Madame Rogue behind him. I blasted him instead so his assistance with our freedom would not cost us his life. I screamed that he would not deceive me again and I ordered for everyone to get on the ship. I told Aqualad that I would protect it from the outside." Starfire explained.

"Before you hit Aqualad for leaving her to do that alone, don't. Starfire picked him up and threw him into the ship. She forced the door shut. That's the last we saw of her." Hot Spot shook his head.

"After that I fought until the ship was safely away. I took a Titans communicator I saw on the floor. It must have been dropped in the confusion and I flew." She finished.

"What about your capture?" Robin asked.

"I had maintained the criminal cover of Red-X. However, when I was lifted into the cylinder to be frozen I had prepared myself for death. If he had missed his jump by a second we would have both been frozen together."

"So I got us out of there. She was shaking a lot. It was a struggle to convince her I wasn't trying anything but to keep her warm. She fought being in my cape but she didn't have much strength left to stop me. If she hadn't of launched a starbolt at me Madame Rogue would have killed me on the spot for being a traitor. I hadn't even seen her behind me. Starfire saved me. I had to save her." Red-X told Cyborg as they worked.

"Took me forever to get this location out of her. She is stubborn," Red-X sighed but jumped when the computers alarm started going off.

"The encryption. It's hacking our location!" Cyborg shouted furiously typing away.

"We can't move Speedy. Not in his condition." Raven stated, joining them at the console.

"We have five minutes before our location is discovered." Cyborg stated.

* * *

AN: Hey I had a request to continue. So here you go.

Review if you're still interested.


	10. Firey Protection

An: I had some requests for some red-x fun. Next will be the beginning of the fights. I love adding ideas people want does anyone have anything they hope to see? Review!

* * *

Red lights began flashing around the compound and all eyes were on Cyborg and Red-X.

"Report, what's going on?" Robin's face appeared in the upper portion of their screen.

"Where is it tracing from?" Cyborg demanded as they tried to track it.

"Raven contact all your Titans, we need to move." Red-X snapped.

"It's the collar!" Cyborg shouted causing both men's hands to freeze.

"I should have known!" Red-X slammed his fist on the keys below.

"Raven, have Herald open a portal. We are all going through. If they are coming for us I want to be in an open location with no civilians around." Robin ordered. "Cyborg, X, how long until the collar transmits our locations?" Robin asked.

"Minutes," Cyborg answered as Red-X kicked a nearby trashcan. "Calm down," he snapped.

"I risked everything to save that girl. I'm not losing her again!" Red-X retorted. "She risked death to keep me out of harms way! ME!" He raged on while everyone stood and watched. The room began to fill with anxious Titans. "Madame rogue would have killed me on the spot had Starfire tossed that GPS tracker, like she was suppose to do. It was the plan! She is like this because I didn't watch my back. Don't tell me to calm down," Red-X's furry was evident.

"I chose." Starfire's meek voice silenced the room. Everyone turned to see Robin holding her in his cape with Hot Spot at their back. "This is not your fault," her shivering voice stated. Red-X starred at her for seconds, processing how one girl could make him do all this. How one choice changed everything. Now he was here with the goodies, fighting to stop The Brain's hostile takeover. This one girl was the reason he hadn't left.

"Then I'll just rip the stupid thing off you because we are out of time. You're not dying, I have spent too much time for you to go and waste it by dying." He grumbled.

"Wait, that's it!" Cyborg shouted. "Herald open a portal. Take us to an open field where we can fight them. They are going to be led to the collar and we will be ready." Red-X grabbed the metal man by the shoulders and pulled him until they were eye to eye.

"Does she look like she is in a position to fight?!" His tone almost put Robin's most angry tone to shame.

"She will be. They didn't have time, did they?" Robin asked and Cyborg pushed Red-X's hands off him.

"Based on all the information, I haven't seen anything." Cyborg replied.

"I can loop my powers as a precaution," Raven added.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Red-X interrupted, furious to be left in the dark.

"Herald, are you ready?" Robin asked, shifting Starfire's weight so she was closer to his chest.

"I have a perfect spot, but what about Starfire?" He was as concerned as everyone else in the room.

"Based on what I've seen, Mad Mod had time to build it and instal a tracker. He didn't have time to add any removal preventions. Meaning no bomb or poison or injections." Cyborg smirked as Herald opened the port.

"Meaning, this will be ripped off and transmit our location. But we will be ready." Robin smirked, enjoying the upper hand.

"Everyone in, we are wasting time," Raven stated before stepping through first. Red-X gasped as he felt Cyborg's metallic hands pick him up by his collar and before he could react he was propelled through.

On the other side Raven and Red-X watched as everyone stepped through, one at a time with Robin, Starfire, Hot Spot, and Herald bringing up the rear.

"I need her neck exposed," Raven stated. She walked towards the small group and helped move Robin's cape so Starfire's shoulders were now visible.

"Ready?" Raven asked.

"You're placing all your goodie hopes on a gamble!?" Red-X snapped. "Her life that nothing else is set to go off if the collar is tampered with? They are bad guys! Have you goodies forgotten?! They don't play by the rules and they don't care about what happens to pretty, red haired, girls!"

"Calm down, we both went thru the blueprints. There was nothing in them to indicate this would be dangerous," Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Get off me," he pushed it off. "I didn't save you to let these people killjoy in the end, Red-X pointed an accusing finger at her and Robin, since they were huddled together in his cape.

"Red-X, I," Starfire sighed.

"Save it, but if you get hurt or die this is not on me." He growled. Robin glared at him but didn't say a word as Starfire nodded in acknowledgement.

"I have full confidence you shall succeeded," Starfire said, turning to Raven and shivering harder. Hot Spot immediately drew closer to Robin, hoping to bring his generating heat closer.

"Azarath Meterion Zinthos," Raven uttered. The whole team held their breath as Raven looped her powers around the collar and broke it in two and pulled it away from the group.

"Not even an explosion," Cyborg smirked.

"You're safe," Speedy sighed, being supported by Aqualad and Bee. The group watched as Robin slowly set Starfire to her feet, still holding to her.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked. The group was silent as Starfire stepped out of his arms.

"I am sore yet well. I thank you friends for assisting with my rescue," the alien girl beamed, but her face fell when she heard a poof and realized he was gone.

"I owe him a great debt," Starfire turned to Robin.

"You owe him nothing," Robin grumbled taking her hands in his. "You still seem pale and hurt."

"Do not fret, the sun shall aid in my recovery. I already feel it's warmth strengthen my core. However, the Red-X did not capture me. Without him I would have certainly found death. When we have defeated our enemy you shall help me find him. I need to express my gratitude," Starfire's large eyes begged.

Cyborg nudged Beastboy with a smirk as the entire Titans extended team watched the boy wonder's stubbornness weaken.

"Fine," he sighed. Starfire giggled with glee before crushing him in one of her hugs.

"As happy as I am for you Starfire, we have another problem. They're coming. The signal has been sent." Aqualad informed the group. Tramm was holding the broken coller in his hands and staring up nervously at Aqualad. He spoke softly and Aqualad waited to hear his words before translating.

"Tramm says, their are multiple signals. They are coming but not here, they are attacking all our homes." Aqualad's eyes widened.

* * *

AN: and review. I hope everyone likes it. It's a little shorter but I had some requests for some extra red-x and next begins the fight so I wanted them seperated


End file.
